If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)
by A-BenjaminHale-Story
Summary: An isolated night of wanton lust between Haley and Alex Dunphy turns into something neither girl would have expected. Struggling to keep their dirty escapade a secret, will the two's relationship survive, or burn to the ground upon it's discovery?
1. Chapter 1

**If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)**

 **CH - 01 - Benjamin Hale**

Haley and I sit alone. Both of us within our designated corners of the room carrying on with whatever it is we each desire. It's Friday night, and both of us have found ourselves grounded for the second time in one week; Haley for breaking curfew, and me for skipping my advanced placement trig class.

Now normally I would be upset about this arrangement. You know, being stuck with my bitch of an older sister, who although is supposed to love me instead hates me with pretty much everything in her. While that has become a daily routine for me now to the point of it becoming almost trite, I have recently noticed that on top of Haley's normally mean behavior, she has adopted a cold shoulder for me.

The last couple weeks have shown that it's almost as if she were trying to avoid me at all costs. The fallout of this new action being that I've come to seriously evaluate the sustainability of our relationship. That and whether we will become estranged from each other's lives once I'm out of her hair for good.

In despite of this growing distance between us and the very ornery adopted mindset, I have found myself wanting to spend even more time with her, whether it's forced upon or not.

I still have yet to come to terms with how someone driving me away is in turn driving me closer to them. This is why I have been running through the events of the past couple weeks through my head with steady consistency. Weird right? But can it really be considered weird?

I mean, all I want to do is try and seek out an answer to all my unanswered questions about Haley and her cryptic nature around me. All of these questions, however, will remain unanswered so long as Haley and I's seeming to be doomed relationship remains stagnant in time.

I tend to recall my replaying those last couple weeks to see if I can find anything else about the ordeal that I haven't already thought out or have left analyses. One conclusion I drew a while back, stemmed from the harsh but inevitable realization that in only a few short years,

Haley will be moving off to college. This cognizance hit me like a fish out of water, and got me to re explore all those times that Haley and I hadn't spent together like we should have been. All of the secrets we never shared or gossiping about boys we never laughed over. The braiding of each other's hair while discussing the normal things that girls would talk about. Even breaking a house rule in valiant unity against our parents.

I guess what I really wanted though was to leave our relationship on what I think was good terms. So when that looming move out date does arrive, I will at least be able to say to myself that I gave it my best shot with her. But then I quickly come to realize that my best shot, wasn't even a shot at all. I never went up to her with confidence and poise and asked to hang out or spend time with her. It was always this timid, mouse like squeak that would come out. My greatest weakness it would seem to be not only manifested in school but also now at home. Trying as hard as I can to make friends with someone I really admire or find interesting.

But making friends with Haley shouldn't even be a thing. It should be a given. She's my sister if nothing else, it should be easy. I mean, we live in the same house for god sake. We eat the same food and sleep in the same room. Share the same bathroom and go to the same family events and functions. How hard could it possibly be to ask her to do something with me? I guess time has only proven such a feat to be nearly impossible.

"You shouldn't give up after one day" I would tell myself all the time. These things take time. Especially given we spend very little private time with each other on any given day. But after failed attempt after failed attempt to make advance, I decided to take track of every excuse and learn from my mistakes.

In conducting my research, I noticed that her excuses always seemed to tie along the lines of being with her 'real friends' or what not. Either she was way too busy with parties, drunken bonfires, going to the mall, seeing dumb movies, or trying to pass the very easy classes the school had handed to her.

I guess that in conclusion of all these excuses you could say that Haley actually lived a very productive and hectic life. I of course being unable to see it until now given my chaos of school and clubs lay in a much different boat then the pressing demands of her social life.

But even so, I still reside under the belief that there had to have been some point in time over the course of our time as teenagers together, that we would have been set up to have a social interaction. Like tonight, where the two of us sit in the same small room grounded without our phones or any outside contact.

A rare time in that our interaction, if it were to occur, would not have exclusively been her kissing up to me for money or trying to get me to lie to mom and dad about her not being drunk.

I guess you could say that due to our lack of bonding over the years, my want and desire for Haley has brought about an unhealthy crave, the result of our lacking sisterly bond that has gone unsatisfied for the last two to three years. Leading me to think of her in unfavorable circumstances.

It's not only that I crave for Haley's time and attention, it's that I've found myself feeding desire for every aspect of her being. I yearn for her attention and I hope in desperation that she will one day notice me. That one day we will be the sisters that I always wanted us to be.

That maybe if I were to just be more like her, then maybe I would meet her unreasoning approval. Like a son who wants nothing more than to be accepted by his father, I've found that in the recent months I have started acting, dressing and even speaking as Haley would. A complete and total loss of my individual character.

All of this being done in what I see as being a last ditch desperate attempt for her to approve of me. To finally allow myself some sort of self seeking approval that I can at least say I tried on. Losing who I am as a young girl in order to prove to my sister that I'm worth her time to hang out with.

I can dress in skinny jeans and low top shirts, put on a lot of makeup and flip my hair like so. All to play the part of the cool girls I once despised that now I want so badly to be a part of. All of Haley.

While I am ashamed of myself, it was this behavior that got me two detentions in school and grounded to the confines of my bedroom for two weeks. I am as of now under the firm belief that the risk I'm taking here is going to be worth the reward. That acting as if to be one of Haley's bitchy friends, will allow her to notice take notice of me.

That of course will lead us to spending those long nights gossiping, joking, and getting into mischievous things together… all of course leading us to becoming the good friends I so wish we were. More importantly though, to help I find out if Haley's love for me and my love for Haley is true.

Now I've always believed that love can be loosely defined and shaped into many different types of definitions and meanings depending on the person. However, the actual dictionary definition of love states 'an intense feeling of affection for someone' or love can also be defined as 'a deep romantic or sexual attraction to someone'. With Haley, I tend to lean toward one side as opposed to the other side.

If you haven't already found out my choice by now, then you're about as innocent as they come. I mean, yeah it's kind of gross. But there is always a method to my madness, and more so a reason to my logic. I mean, it's somewhat childish if you ask me. I don't spend countless hours dreaming and wishing of how her sweet body tastes, or how I wish to cuddle up next to my protective sister as I bury my face in her soft warm neck. Caressing my fingers down her silky skin with undying passion as I feel her warm embrace next to me.

Oh my god how I want her to love me so much. How I want to not only share her physically but emotionally in every facet of those words. With long and wasted nights just sitting and playing with each other's hair as we talk like sisters should. How I want her and I to share each other's gaze, our love becoming locked into each other's eyes as the both of us are overtaken by an unknown lust. Our heads slowly inching closer to one another, our lips slowly encroach on one another until finally we meet in the pure lust of our love.

Don't get me wrong, I would love for that to happen. But I have always prided myself in being a realist, and my optimism for anything like that to ever happen between us is second to none. No one would care less if I were to one day come out to be bisexual or a lesbian.

The acceptance of Cam and Mitchell into the family proved such to me without fail, that the acceptance of same sex relationships are not a sin of god and that how one chooses to live their life is how one would choose to do so. I'm free to pick my life in whichever way I want to.

The main issue then would be the elephant in the room. Haley is my sister. Aside from this being a huge taboo subject and is never really talked about anymore in society. Aside from being the butt of jokes by pretentious northerners and intellects about the 'hick' lifestyles of the south, I have yet to come to see a problem with my imposing thought of luscious affairs with my older sister. It's not like I could get her pregnant or show any signs of it at all. Nor would it impede upon my vision of her, or lead me to any delusional ideology that would give it away to anyone who may want to stop us in some form. I see no issues with it.

Yet even in spite of my endless contemplation, I found nothing to disproved the theory of how much I want this girl. Furthermore, I have found myself becoming more and more attracted to Haley with each and every passing day. Not only in an emotionally capacity, but physically as well. As time has passed I will notice those small things about her that turned into massive obsessions and in some cases even the highlight of my day. Like how her silky brunette hair flows behind her head as she walks, softly bouncing off her back with each step she'd take.

How her incredibly cute and perfect ass just drops in those tight short shorts or skinny jeans. You could catch me looking at any time of the day at any place we go… all in lure of my beckoning desire to catch just one more look of her sweet body that I would catch no doubt.

I guess you could say that I've been becoming a borderline stalker of sorts. Finding myself browsing her profile for slutty picture, or for a peak at her boobs or ass, praying every night that I could just bury my face in deep into her delicious ass. Praying that I could just take in her sweet aroma. All the while feeling every inch of her curves that have become so perfectly chiseled and carved as to turn her fifteen year old body into that of a goddess.

I'll dream of what I would do if I ever got my hands on her perfect c-cup breasts. Oh but the pleasure I would give to her so perfectly. Yet as I lie here tonight, scrunched up in a ball facing the barren poster that's covered by the pitch-black room. I realize... What I am waiting for? All the emotions bottled up inside me have led to so much tension and conflict within me. It has in turn led me to subconsciously drive myself away from her out of fear and loathing in my own negative self talk. I realize now that I can't hold it in anymore. I can't contain my screaming thoughts anymore, the nights of wanton exploration and wasted tissues on a girl that I have never even tried to pursue even once in my life.

Tonight. I will break that trend, and I will face her woman to woman. I am more then willing to take any reprisal that I'm for sure going to be faced with because tonight, the bottle is being popped, raining down all the tension the world has put between my lovely sister and I.

I take a deep breath in, relaxing my nerves as I look over to see if I could possibly talk to Haley about my feelings. To my pleasure and pain, I find that she is fast asleep atop her flower comforter. Her light snores echo through the tiny room as I roll over completely and sit up on my bed for a better view. I adjust my position in order to get a better look over to the clock. It reads 11:45PM exact. Knowing that my parents have most likely gone to bed, and that Luke has been fast asleep for almost 2 hours now, I'm more than confident in feeling safe enough to make a move on her if I wish.

Considering that Haley is a medium to light sleeper (depending of course on how drunk she is) I can approximate that tonight with no alcohol consumed that I know of, she will be more in the lighter range. This equates to my margin for error being very little to none I were to try and seduce her in her sleep.

Don't get me wrong, I've regretfully seen it in the porno's. Some girl goes to stimulate the other as they sleep, and in the pure ecstasy of the moment the unsuspecting sleeper find themselves engaging in the act of love making. That is how I see this going between Haley and I.

On that rather uplifting and convincing note, I prep myself with one last deep breath. With it, I slowly slide off the bed as if to go and use the bathroom. Carefully making sure to step over the piles of clothes and magazines that litter our floor like a garbage dump, I slowly walk towards the door of our room, opening it slightly to try and overlooking the pitch-black hall for anyone who may be roaming it.

Concluding my investigation, I lightly close the door, trying not to catch the attention of the frequent midnight snack monster Luke, or the possibility of my parents getting up to use the bathroom or get a snack also. In doing so, I also take some time to turn on a dimming lamp, allowing just enough light into the room for me to see what I am doing. But not enough light though to cause such a great change that it would lead to Haley awakening. I slowly check my outfit to make sure that it's easily flexible and comfortable. Pulling up my yoga pants till they feel like a wedge in my ass and adjusting my green tee-shirt to fit more over my shoulders. I'm ready.

My heart's pounding a million beats per minute. I'm ready to throw up from fear as I slowly approach the left side of Haley's bed. My mind is in hyper vigilance, trying so hard to make sure that I am careful with my step and any other movements. For I do not want to take up my sleeping beauty just yet. Upon reaching the edge of her bed I quickly realize that my sisters sleeping position is in a much more revealing state than I thought, giving me a beautiful view of her incredibly poised and well fitness built figure.

Taking in this marvelous moment, I just can't help but gaze down upon Haley's beautiful body. My only thoughts around complete admiration of her beauty in all it's finest forms. As her figure reveals more detail with the adjusting light, I can now see how evenly close together legs are from one another. To my excitement I find this position on her stomach leaves her soft ass very defined and curved like, a taste of sweet haven from her thighs all but down to her neon pink nail polish that outlines her toes and thus marks the end of her body.

Scanning back up her legs, I come to gaze upon her arched upper back and the unexposed nape of her neck and shoulders, to which they are covered only by a thin spaghetti strap tank top. I stand there for a minute or so in admiration of her seemingly perfect skin, wishing so bad that I could just lean down and bury my face within the nook of her neck. This act probably would have been met with little resistance given the immobilization of her arms acting as pillows.

As I finish my observation of the smoking hot teen, I finally decide it's time to make my move. Slowly kneeling in a jaw dropping gaze I try my best not to breathe too loud or hard on her vivacious skin. Upon taking my new stance, I wait all but a few second to soak in her bubble-butt which is unfortunately to my newly trained eye squeezed into dark blue skinny jeans, which now that I notice accents the white tank-top she wears so perfectly.

One perk for me though would have to be my newfound discovery of her left boob, which is slightly being shown from the loose position she lies in, which immediately trumps all for me.

I adjust myself now into a kneeling position on the floor as I begin to lift my left arm up. I do my best to make sure to keep it slightly hovering over her ass.

I'm scared to touch her. My hand is shaking as anxiety and fear courses through my body. I want to touch her but my body stops me again, this time the warm feeling of her lightly breathing body transfer into my hand. Sending warm pleasure along with a simultaneous nervous shivers down my arched and rigid spine. Hesitation has been the most crippling factor in my decision-making skills that has come with Haley and I am not going to let that be reinforced tonight.

"I will not let that happen!" I scream as loud as I possibly can in my head

"Just do it." I repeat every time even a small doubt pops into my mind.

With those words screaming at me,and before I even knew it, I find my hand slowly moving down to cradle Haley's ass for the first time in my life. One finger at a time, I start to place them ever so softly down upon the center of her plush ass. Starting with my middle finger, followed by my pointer then ring, and finishing with my pink and thumb until I find my entire palm resting upon the center of her left butt cheek.

"This isn't real. This isn't real!" I keep thinking to myself. For I am overcome with the biggest smile I've had in months. I can feel the fire in my fingers as my hand now moves with the motion of her body. The newfound excitement of not being caught having caused me to become more daring, enticing me to begin circling my palm among her ass cheek as if I were to be spreading butter on a piece of toast.

Continuing with along with this circular motion for the next several second, I take a deep inhale of my sisters staple lavender scent. It's aroma seeming to race through my body, igniting a tingling sensation in my core that snaps a line in my head. The line I said I would never come to cross.

But with this going so well and not a hint of resistance thus far I take a chance and slide my hand down my pants. Granted I have pleasured myself before. I have never done it in such 'scary' situations so to say. Yet my lust for Haley and her all incumbent body just takes me hostage almost. Forcing me to do it.

Once I start though I immediately love it. I can feel the release of tension that has built up inside me for years now just flood out of me. My self stimulation being preceded by the feeling of a wet liquid that begins to slowly soak my panties for sure. But not to get wound up in self-pleasure, I slowly regain focus on Haley, who now in lure of everything I notice is starting to softly moan in her sleep.

This only begs the question as to whether or not she is awake or not. Weather she is or not, I'm starting to get comfortable with the situation. Thus beginning the feeling as though I'm ready to take it to the next step.

I know her pants are too tight to go and get the real prize, which upsets me for the moment, but I keep my hopes up that I'll be able to find a way into fort Knox eventually. As I move between her left and right cheeks I notice a slight lump around the lower end of her butt that almost wraps around to her hip.

If I had to guess on it, I would say she's probably wearing panties, which would be another level that I would have to get through. An even bigger let down in a night that promised so much. My mother always told me though that beggars can't be choosers, so I try and stay content with what I've been given for tonight. I don't want to push my luck, but with every passing second comes the growing desire to make a real move.

Choosing to continue on with my little adventure, I shift my focus from her butt to her legs. I begin to move my hand down the dip of her ass until I reach the top of her thigh. Exciting me greatly, my hand slowly and softly places a grip her thigh, allowing me to move down to her ankle and back up in a consistent and exaggerated like motion, my mind continuously adjusting my grip as the width changes.

This risky motion with her right leg and her inner thigh has only confirmed to me that I am more than ready and willing to begin getting more veracious with my intentions on my unsuspecting sister.

Then comes the thought. "Touching with my hands is great and all. But touching with my lips will be a whole new pleasure for me."

Taking a deep breath once again, I begin to move my lips towards the top end of where her butt would connect with her lower back. Hovering over her for a second, I look up to back of her head, trying to see past the messy bun that restricts my vision to her beautiful face.

Not having a lot of time to worry about it, I move in to take a deep breath through my nostrils. Her smell of lavender perfume and stale cigarettes fills my nostrils, causing me to feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside despite the not so permitting circumstances.

Finally, after mentally preparing myself, I place the tip of my top and bottom lip on her jeans, my top lip so delicately hovering over the lower edge of her tan lower back. Holding my position, I slowly extend my tongue to run it in a slow, circular and sensual movement along the sewed fabric, allowing me to pick up even more of her delicious scent, with every breath I seem inhale being more defined.

This, of course, only excites me more. My self-pleasure now taking a new turn by moving my hand from pleasing my clit, to fingering my tight pussy. Now feeling the full pleasure and moistness of my screaming core I can almost believe to hear a sloshing sound as I continue to slowly yet voraciously finger myself.

Of course, now having taken great joy in pleasuring myself I seem to have gained a severe lapse in my judgment. In completing the initial kiss, I begin to place a pleather soft kisses along her butt and upper thigh, really allowing me to start getting into it acting as though we were actually lovers.

In Acting out of blind lust, I remove my hand and slowly begin to straddle my older sister. Smoothly making the adjustment onto the low-lying bed without an incident.

Once I'm positioned on top of her I move myself to a position laying perfectly aligned on her beautifully plush ass, all while continuing to move my kisses from her lower back up to the nape of her neck.

In starting this new exploration up her back, I lightly massage Haley through her shirt, while at the same time starting to gyrate my hips on her jeans, causing me to moan in a soft like manner coming the light pleasure that courses through my body. I notice midst this, however, that Haley has begun to moan somewhat louder as well, causing me to look over to her side her and see her face.

I think to myself in light of such that she must either be a very heavy sleeper, or not wanting me to notice that she is awake and enjoying my pleasure on her. It didn't take long for me to convince myself into believing that Haley was more than awake. Meaning my plan was working. I could see a slight grin on her face now, and she moaned soft eloquent moans into her bed like she knew she had to be quiet.

Even in knowing this I choose not to stop. I do though take my lips off the thin fabric that covers her back and finally move it down a little to reveal her bare luminous skin. Admiring her body even more, I can't help but stare at the glistening skin as it reflects the dim light enough to blind me. I lightly trace her skin up to her hairline, as I can't seem to control myself in bowing down to smell her hair, igniting my motivation to continue.

After picking a sweet spot on the cusp of the back and nook of her neck to kiss, I curiously notice something odd about the situation. Not one to have studied the human body all that much, I did recognize however that the hairs sticking up on the nape of someone's neck could me that they're experiencing pleasurable sexual stimulation. This of course would prove my point as I notice the hair on Haley's neck is shooting straight up, staring me right in the eye as I continue to massage the teens back ever so slowly.

Though this may not mean anything. It could mean that I've turned on in some way with all that I have been doing to her. I try my best not to get caught up on this as I move to place my warm lips on her skin for the first time in my entire life. In doing so, I can feel Haley jolt and kind of squirm.

Lost in the trance, however, I ignore it and begin to suckle on her neck ever so softly, the joy of doing such bringing me to moan into the kiss as I send small vibrating pulses through her body.

Then suddenly, without so much as a warning, I feel two fingers grab my cheeks. They squeeze my mouth into an 'O' shape, my eyes wide with fear as my older sister quickly flips over to turn on the light switch that I forgot is very conveniently placed next to her bed.

The light harshly burns my eyes causing a quickly reacted squint and groan as she tightens her grip upon my face. Her eyes, as if reading a book, slowly traced up my body to meet my scared and quite sorrowful gaze.

As I slowly but ruggedly breath, I come to realize that Haley hasn't yet fully taken in her surroundings. I catch her as she continues to squint in tow of me and look around confusingly, finally moving her hand up to feel me straddling her body to which her eyes shoot open like the eyes of a child on Christmas.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)**

 **CH - 02 - Benjamin Hale**

I can't move. I'm literally frozen with fear from the thought of what might happen to me if I don't keep Haley pinned down to this bed for the rest of her life.

I'm not too worried because I have her restrained good as she lies on her left side. I can feel her the sharp jab of her hip jutting into my once screaming core, as the both of her hands are placed on my back, trying to get a vantage point of the situation to which I know she hasn't yet been able to analyze all that well.

Yet even through her partly sedated state, I still run the through the horrible situation that I may come to find myself in, exploring these horrible options over in preparation of the terrible acts that Haley may commit against me for all that I have done to her tonight.

Me being Haley's sister and all, it's only natural for me to fear her. Fear her in a healthy way of course, and not to the point of having that fear teeter on the partly irrational side. But in spite of my knowing irrationality I still entertain these thoughts with good reason at heart.

Haley is a bad bitch from what I hear. Just a few months ago she ran over Luke's skateboard with her car because he bumped into her while she was applying perfume and happened to spray on too much.

My mind will go to this act of vengeance for something so little and then back to my case. Her younger sister straddling her hips in the middle of the night trying to seek a lustrous release.

Moments will pass light lightning. One minute it will seem everything's going to be okay, only to have that thought replaced by the anxiety driven doom that I seem to have adopted. No more, I realize, can I play this off as being anything other then it is, and that is a blatant attempt to seduce my older sister.

If Haley could really do those horrible things to people for over such seemingly small reasons, then just can't help but think of what it is she's going to do to me when she finally comes to realize what my intentions were for actually being on top of her in a sexual manner completely uninvited.

I mean, she is going to kill me, I think to myself as the situation once again flashes before my eyes.

My scrambled thoughts are interrupted, however as I begin to hear a soft growl from underneath me. The sound, which I had for some reason mistaken for a dog, is followed by the raging words of an irritated, pissed off, and all out upset older sister. Her tone weirdly reflecting a soft and eerie kind of sarcastic innuendo.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to get off me, before I wrap my arms around your little neck, and throw you off onto the fucking floor." She snarls at me in a much convincing tone.

My initial reaction to her comment, that in knowing Haley for the longest time is that she's bluffing. I mean, there is no way she would risk hurting me over something like this. Henceforth only later risking the chance of our parents waking up and getting her into even more trouble for having caused a disturbance with such a ridiculous sounding story.

My optimism of her bluff, however, is short lived. I begin to hear the faint sound of counting in my still frozen state, her voice having become louder and louder with every number.

I guess I seemed to overestimate her abilities, I think to myself. I'm smart enough to know my limits, to know that it's probably about time for me to do so. It is with that, that I quickly jump off her in one single motion, trying my best to avoid any possible points of eye contact.

"You move like fucking molasses." She says whipping her pillow towards me in anger. Realizing that she's probably ready to kill me, I wisely choose to step back towards our bedroom door.

I try my best to remain unnoticed by stepping over clothes, books and garbage. All the while carefully watching Haley hold her head up with her hands in aggravation.

Finally reaching the door to my joyful relief, I prepare to run out as fast as need be, ready and willing to just keep going and going if my sister were to come at me with a knife or any other kind of object.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" Haley finally asks after a long tension filled couple minutes of silence. Her soft yet angry voice breaking the tension filled room for the first time tonight. I look at her with an expression of anguish and sorrow, trying my best to think up a possible excuse.

Distracted, the question kind of blows over me. I'm far too busy following her every move; from laying down to sitting in rest, then sitting on the edge of the bed and finally to standing up. All of this having been done while gazing at me with a disgusted leer on her face.

For a moment she looks away from me, but only to look over side towards the clock reading 12:17am exact. Once read, Haley quickly goes back to work on fixing her disheveled and wrinkled shirt as well as pulling up her skin-tight jeans. I try my best to not make it look obvious, but I can't help but watch in a guilty shameful way.

Continuing to adjust herself, I realize that in my feeling of impending doom, I am backed up into a corner of our room with the door on my left and my bed and the window on my right. As a safety precaution, I place one hand on the door knob and one hand on the wall as I brace myself for a brutal argument.

For I have come to realize that when Haley walks over to someone pursing her lips and crossing her fingers, that she is only looking for one thing. That thing is an argument in the most brutal form.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" Haley questions in stopping five or so feet in front of me. Her hands now placed on her hips in an exasperated manner. Scared and not knowing of what is going to happen, I try my very best to scrape together some sort of excuse for my behavior.

"I-I- was looking for my glasses." I begin to stammer, swallowing hard before her judgmental eyes that seem to burn holes through me. "I was looking for my glasses." I say more confident "I had lost them this morning when I was up here studying for chemistry. I thought that maybe they were somewhere on your bed. So I-" My voice tries to explain to the best of my lying ability without overthinking it.

Midway through my blunder, I find myself cut off by Haley's abrupt and harsh silencing of me. She does so by violently placing her finger over her mouth, indicating for me to shut up.

This is probably for the best though, as I was struggling to build and even sound convincing in my white lie. A shame given that I'm usually the best liar in the world given my adoption of the motto of fake it till you make it.

I now fully expect her to give a crass response to me. But to my surprise however, I notice that she seems to just scoff, laughing at me as she rolls her eyes in judgment. Once done with her display, Haley slowly turns away from me while at the same time keeping her eyes glued to me like a hawk.

She only breaks this gaze for a second to look down into her nightstand, where she grabs a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and what appears to be a very wrinkled and old looking water bottle containing some water.

After grabbing the three items. My sister makes her way towards the window closest to my bed, continuing to eye me all the way to the sill without fail. I of course stand still, not wanting to upset her any more than she already has become. I now watch her open the window and pop the screen out from the dirty frame, a task that once completed allows her to climb out onto the small patch of roof that lies beneath the window.

I've come to know this patch as 'Haley's Porch', for I have seen her spend many of times throughout the history of us sharing a room together go out there to drink and smoke cigarettes.

"Where are you going?" I ask out of nowhere and in sheer stupidity. Realizing that I asked the question long after I had opened my mouth to speak to her.

Now not only am I a creep, but I'm an asshole. I say this to myself full knowing that Haley's most likely thinking the most disgustingly vile things she can about me after that lapse of judgment in me.

But it's not to long after I asked the question that I see her turn around and face towards me, giving a face that can only be described as unimpressed with my attempts to try and shake this whole thing off.

"Me?" she asks looking around the room as if there were to be someone else in the room I would have been asking the very pointed question to. "I'm gonna try and come up with a way to live with you for the next seven days, without fucking killing you" Haley angrily speaks, her voice progressively growing louder as she continues to speak. "Now leave me alone." I cringe in fear at how loud and bold her tone is.

With that, Haley hops out the window and onto the roof, where she is quickly out of sight. As soon as she is gone I turn to crack the bedroom door and gaze view upon the hall, waiting in quiet anxiety for that any second moment to see my mother or father run through and catch Haley on the roof. I stand here for almost two whole minutes, but there is no movement at all that I can see of.

Once I am sure that no one heard anything, I quietly close the door to our bedroom and sit up against it, my legs touching my chin as I quietly breath in and out, collecting myself for the first time tonight and really going through the events that I had to deal with. I know by now how bad my situation is, and I do not want to minimize it by lying to myself that what I attempted here was done well.

I mean. You would think that with all that time I had spent on devising this concept and plotting the entire action out that it should've gone a lot smoother then it had been. I try to reason this out and talk myself into forgiveness for my mistake, but that is a far cry from where my brain goes.

Maybe I should have picked a night she was piss drunk. Maybe I should have picked a night when she had taken some of her sleeping pills. Maybe I should have done it when she was in a rare good and loving mood. But no. Of all the nights I could have decided to do this on, tonight of all nights had to be the one. Even though I had doubts and concerns I just had to fulfill my selfish desires.

This abnormal Friday night where the both of us just so happened to be grounded. I had failed to realize until Haley said it, that the two of us were going to have to continue serving out our parental punishment by having the two of us being forced to spend time together in the same room.

When I thought about it earlier it seemed like a romantic blessing, and was partly why I decided to do this in the first place. I took a risk tonight and I failed utterly and absolutely. To live and to learn I suppose.

Then the future comes to mind. This upcoming week is either going to be a death sentence, or an experience so painfully awkward I may as well be dead. After the looks of what just happened a few seconds ago, I begin conclude that the next five or so days are probably going to be an extreme mix of the two.

I say this solely based on the fact that I never in my entire life have seen Haley burst out to me like that. Even midst the 'horrible' things that she has confronted me about doing to her. I guess that all I can do now is sit here and try my very best to think of any way possible to explain myself when Haley comes back to the room.

I try my hardest to relax myself and think for another minute. After a couple minutes of this, I make the very bad and risky decision to get myself up and out of my slump by going out to apologize. I stand up and walk to the window, where upon coming to reach such I suddenly begin to have second thoughts.

I've trained myself to go in expecting the worst, that Haley may be sitting there ready to stab or strangle me to death out of anger. Despite my fears of the seemingly unknown, I move closer to the sill, lifting the window up to a crack just large enough for me to peer my head out and get my surroundings.

My findings reveal that Haley is positioned as far away from the window as possible. She is sitting still, her body leaning up against the tan siding of the house to help support herself. The cap of her left leg is arched to, as so her left arm can rest upon i with a cigarette between her fingers. Her right arm, then, remains free. Being used only to quietly play with the small blue lighter she holds.

Analyzing the situation. I come to notice her lack of attention to her surroundings. Excited, I take it that this is my time to slowly and quietly get out onto the ledge. Once on the roof I move slowly and closely hug up against the siding of the house. I want to keep an eye on Haley at all times in lure of the move, but I also have to watch out as not to fall off the roof in my perilous journey to reach her.

After a couple of seconds, I am able to reach about six feet away from her body. This is where I shall choose to sit down,both of my knees arch u to my chin as inside. The effect giving me the ability to hide my face from any embarrassment that may occur when she finally notices me. I count the seconds without words, but it isn't long before a sudden sigh startles me in the midst of focusing on the quiet air.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Haley barks with a soft chuckle. Her freshly lit cigarette dangling from her mouth as she gazes out into the darkness beyond.

"Yes. You told me to leave you alone, and I am. I'm just sitting here, minding my own business." I finish just as she flashes me a dirty look and an unneeded comment.

Should I apologize? My mind tears through the pros and cons as awkward silence builds between my sister and I. An unbelievable painful bout that seemed to have plagued us from almost two full minutes.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." I hear myself speak from the heart in true genuine reflection "I clearly crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. I'm sorry for that."

I'm trying to be the better person in the situation. My extending my arm and apologizing, whether or not she accepts it, will allow for the possibility of our relationship to grow in some capacity or another.

In making this apology I feel some pressure being lifted off my shoulders. This only growing better upon seeing Haley's tense body position become more tranquil after these words.

"I'll accept your apology." Haley inhales smoke "But only after you confess to me the real reason you were on top of me tonight.." she speak, exhaling her cigarette.

I turn towards her, seeing a small chance for me to move a little closer toward her body I take the chance and slide myself over to about three feet apart from one another. I breathe upon its completion, embracing the crisp California air in the pitch-black dead of night.

Any words we have shared with one another seem to bounce our words miles away in the peace and quiet that we sit. I to take notice that the stars, those seeming to be a beautiful reflection off Haley's glistening tan skin while in contrast to the darting glare from mt alabaster skin. Nonetheless though we are in harmony, and become illuminated together under the same moon as we once were together.

"I just wanted to love you" I speak after a moments silence. "All I wanted was to feel the warm embrace of my older sister for the first time in like three years. I miss it is all." I begin to lie out of partial truth. Haley doesn't catch it though, simply choosing to just nod her head in acceptance "I mean you and I never spend time together anymore. It kills me not having you in my life." I continue on.

"What would you call this then?" she asks as I look to her in confusion. "I mean. Are we not spending time together right now? In this moment?" she asks as I look down and smirk, not wanting to admit she's right.

"Technically yes. But that's not my point." I state. Trying very hard to bring forth all the tools I can to help me get closer and closer to the hard-shelled teen. Sitting within two feet from her, I get the full wrath of the wafting milky Grey smoke from her cigarette, burning my eyes as she washes it repeatedly. "But I mean more of the fact that we don't spend time together doing sister, and friend like things.

For example, braiding hair, gossiping, rating boys, all things I hear that other sisters do with each other but we don't." I say as I look down at my twiddling thumbs. "It's hard to say but I miss not having those connections with you." I say as I turn to face her. Haley however remains in the same position that she's been in for the entire conversation the two of us have been sharing the last couple of minutes.

"You know I've got a social life Right. Like I have things with boys and parties. I have to keep up in school, apply for colleges and the shit mom gives me to do." Haley comments as I nod my head "I mean yeah we don't spend a lot of time together. But that doesn't mean I don't love you any less." She states as I can't help but smile at her in thinking she sounds like mom would when I was four years old.

"There comes a time in life when you want to pursue your own avenues. Create your own styles and adventures to define who you are. When those days come, you forget about a lot of thing. Some of them you regret more than others once you realize they are gone. For example." She drags her cigarette and sits up "I'm never home anymore to listen to dad's rants his ailing relationship with Jay anymore. About how he wishes it was better and how no matter what he does he can never appease him. Or Luke acting like a little shit with his dumb little inventions or his crazy antics. Those are all things that I'd say I must regret missing more then anything."

There is a brief pause in Haley's story. I don't say a word during it. I simply sit there, staring my gaze down at the shingles on the roof, waiting patiently as Haley sips her drink and drags her cigarette once more.

"I'm never home to hear the family activities which I usually end up missing. I'm also never home to talk about boys or drunken nights out partying with you." We gaze at each other "I'm studying my ass off trying to get into at least a decent college. I may not be perfect, but I am doing my best to meet enough attention to all the things that I hold important to me."

"You talk like you haven't spoke in days." I smile to her in a kind of snide way but also a sincere way, as if I were to be happy she is getting all this off her chest.

"Anyways." She laughs and shakes it off. "What I'm trying to say is that one day you'll be in the same position I'm in. You'll sitting where I am now while I'll have moved on to finding those avenues and will have learned to balance them out with my other life activities. Allow me more free time that you don't have. Then I'll be the one who's in your position." Haley smiles dragging her cigarette again. "Then I'll probably be doing the same thing as you are tonight, hugging me in my sleep because that's the only time you can do it." I swallow hard "Then again I would never know what it feels like because I never had an older sister try to break away from me." she says handing me the cigarette.

Completely baffled by Haley recent statement I sit and look at her with this sort of shocked face. My words being unable to describe how dead on she hit the nail. The look in my eyes must say it all, for she nods evenly to me, smiling a look of acceptance and comfort at me.

With such I peer down, realizing that I must attend to the new matter at hand. Haley's hand still extends me her cigarette, it's red cherry staring me down with a look of enticing caution as I contemplate what I am to do.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I ask idiotically, taking it between my fingers but away from me, trying hard not to breathe in the smoke that illuminates off the end of it's cherry.

"Come on, you can't tell me you've never smoked before?" My sister asks laughing. My disdainful face slightly hurt as I watch Haley try to keep herself together at my comment that was in some way so funny. "Here. It's not as bad as it looks." Haley moves an inch closer to me "Pull the smoke into your mouth like you're sucking through a straw, then just breath in through your mouth."

It sounds like a horribly bad decision for me to take. Mixed with the bad smell, the possibility of yellow teeth and it's highly addictive qualities, I'm really beginning to feel the peer pressure tonight. But In the spirit of not being a chicken, nor wanting to give up the huge leap Haley and I have taken tonight, I decide that I am going to smoke the cigarette with her. Despite my greater judgment.

I look down at the burning tube of paper one more time before I am finally able to muster up the courage to pull some smoke into my mouth. This weird taste of sugar like tobacco smoke fills my mouth. My gums begin stinging a little the longer I hold, giving me what I could imagine to be the buzz that people talk about. I remember to inhale after holding the smoke, so I take a deep breath and immediately regret it. I cough up the smoke almost instantly, choking and gagging on the burning taste that now shoots through my throat, lungs and nose.

"Ho-Holy shit." I say with short breath as I continue to cough into my shirt. The sting throughout my entire respiratory system refuses to quit. I could almost feel the chemicals ripping and rotting away my raw naked throat. "You told me it wouldn't be too bad." I say as I playfully hit her while beginning to laugh. Handing back her cigarette to which she takes a huge drag and blows it from her nose.

"I never said it wouldn't pack a kick." Haley smiles "Besides. I forgot this was your first time. The first times always the worst." She chuckles as she grabs the water bottle from her right side and twists off the cap. "Here have some, it will sooth your throat." she says handing me the bottle as I take a sip from it.

Immediately regretting this decision was well, I instantaneously feel a sharp burn added in addition to the weird gummy feeling the cigarette has left. The taste is almost as if it were to be... Once realizing what I am drinking I abruptly split what's left of it out of my mouth. Continuing to cough even more upon the new pins and needles of the vodka coursing down my throat without mercy.

"What is that rubbing alcohol?" I ask in an annoyed yet joking voice.

"It's vodka!" My cruel sister replies as she takes a sip and hands me the bottle again. "Smoking and liquor go together like coffee and cream." She says beginning to roll her head and laugh as I take a smaller tiny sip "Now you can tell all your friends how your first alcoholic beverage was one the roof with me." She smiles while her voice gets progressively louder with every sip. Continuing to look at me with a devilish smile.

"I think you're getting drunk." I laugh as Haley continues to sputter on about god knows what. Telling me something about body shots and beer pong at the first party she ever went to. I don't really pay attention though, for as we continue to take sip after sip from the bottle until after a shorter period of time than I would like to admit, the bottle is bone dry. The two of us by that point having begun to spin like a dryer.

"Fuck." Haley wines as she tops off the last of her bottle. Shaking the last drops into her mouth before throwing it off the roof and into some bushes below us. "Don't worry. I have more in the house if you really want some more." She whispers quite loudly as her head slowly tips back.

I watch as it rolls into a clockwise motion before landing upon my shoulders, where she rests for a brief second before getting right back up to her crazy and otherwise unnecessary antics.

I on the other hand feel like I'm sinking into a velvet lined hole. My relaxed state making me forget all about the worries and stresses that I have with Haley right now. I'm simply just sitting here now, enjoying the sweet smell of Haley's vodka breath and burnt lilacs shampoo in a cocktail that is all but marvelous.

"Is this how it feels when you drink a lot?" I ask in a soft voice while looking up to meet Haley's gaze.

"I don't know. You tell me?" she says adjusting her position to get a better vantage on my small figure. In turn we both rest our heads on each other's.

Hers on my shoulder and mine on the top of her head. Interlocked, we gaze out into the distance at the twinkling stars. This night having once started out to be so bad and getting worse, now taking a weird turn for the better.

By no means did I have any idea that tonight would be one of the best night would spend with Haley in years. I cannot even begin to describe how nice it's been between the both of us. Just a relaxing, tension free night together in the cool yet warm breeze. Our bodies huddled together for warmth and security, using each other for help as we both snuggle closely together for extra warmth and security.

"You know what." I begin to say out of the blue as Haley drags the cigarette she just lit. "I wasn't just trying to give you a hug." I say as I pull myself close- brushing her hair out from my face and over her ear as I slowly run my fingers through the silky pleasure. "I was trying to seduce you." I whisper to her as her eyes widen- her body slowly pulling away from mine in a slow yet steady pace as she gives me a look of astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)**

 **CH - 03 - Benjamin Hale**

"You were trying to seduce me?" Haley's asks through a soft- piercing scoff. "If you were really trying to seduce me, then you did a shit poor job of it." Haley comments as she nonchalantly shoots a grin in my direction.

"What a re you talking about?" I ask in confused consideration. But it doesn't take long for me to realize what she is talking about, for I'm met with a snide gaze of arrogance. I am taken aback by her teenage smirk that all but helps to conveys her emotions and stand on the position.

"I'm talking about your horrible attempt at seducing me you tried to pull back there." Haley rubs my shoulder "I mean- have you ever successfully seduced anyone before?"

"No, I can't say I have." I reply in a timid manor. My eyes gazing anywhere but on Haley as the pending humiliation I feel mixed with a quite prudish vibe from Haley makes me feel very much inferior to my well experienced and seeming seductress master of an older sister.

"I can't believe you've never seduced anyone before." She comments once in disbelief. "By the time I was fifteen my friends had dubbed me the sovereign of seduction." Haley smiles as if to relish in the past "I could have anyone I wanted wrapped around my finger in a matter of seconds."

She leans and whispers close to me as the sentence continues, all while progressively getting closer to my right ear with every word she speaks. "Whoever I wanted for my guilty pleasure that night. If this girl wanted it, then this girl got it." Haley closes in, now speaking just inches from my right ear.

My heart racing, I have no choice really but to play along with Haley's little game. Exhaling deeply as I like my lips in a seductive way "So what is the sovereign's ideas of a perfect girl?"

"Well." I watch Haley bite her lip "My perfect girl would have to be someone nimble, flexible, all around naughty." Haley smiles "A brilliantly dirty mind attached to a perfect, innocent little body." Haley traces her pointer finger lightly down my right shoulder. "Then again- I've always had a thing for chicks with glasses. Especially those 'cum on my face' ones you wear so proud." Haley adds before I can speak.

"If I'm not to be mistaken, Miss Dunphy. But are you coming onto me?" I question out of pure guess speak, hoping to god that I don't screw this all up somehow.

"That's just what you want me to do isn't it?" Haley slowly rubs my thigh "You'd love for me to come onto you like a jock to a drunken slut." She continues on "You want me to touch every inch of your body in the dirtiest ways, don't you? Sliding my greedy hands down every inch of your sweet, smooth, skin." She whispers this soft yet very raspy tone I've never heard before. "You want me to feed your dirty wishes and desires. Tend to all the kinky and perverted urges. Every ounce of tension bottled up inside that tight, smart body of yours that I can hear screaming at me to just let loose." she licks my cheek in a state of drunken erotica.

"You have no idea." I shoot back completely starstruck by Haley's words. All the while trying my best to keep some composure just long enough to respond "I want to feel every inch of your smooth, sexy being as we frolic within the pure ecstasy of the love we share for one another." Haley moves even closer to me "I want to bury my small, nimble fingers so deep inside your tight, promiscuous love hole that I can't pull them out." I whisper with a growl.

"Fuck you have me going right now Alex." I listen to Haley speak through slow heavy breaths. Her voice seeming to struggle to continue speaking in her overtaken state. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for this." Haley says turning me to face the lustful look in her eyes.

This is my move. If nothing else this is my chance to take my opportunity and run. I have Haley right where I want her to be and I am not going to give that up. She is practically all over me right now in her drunken state. I could get into her pants right now if I play my cards right.

"Fuck the consequences baby I want you so bad." I say leaning over to rest on Haley's shoulder. Her body accepting my advances by serpentine in closer to me

"By the time I'm done with you." Haley lightly kisses my ear "You're going to have cum so hard for me it's going to be like your born again." Haley says biting her lip and tracing her hands down my arms. I watch as she slowly backs away from my twitching lips that now are about ready to jump upon my dirty sister. Her hands withdrawing from my stomach in a somewhat good kind of mean, like gesture.

For a second or two we just stare at one another. Our eyes interlocking with one another as the sure passion and desire between us can be sensed from a mile away. Smiling a cute little deviant smile, Haley giggles after a minute or two and fixes her bun. For some reason or another this turns me on even more. I can't explain why or how, but I can hardly contain myself and my ultimate desire of having this girl tonight.

"Listen closely my sweet lil sis." She speaks upon finishing "Because I'm feeling nice I'll give you some tips on seduction that will have your victims begging on their knees for you." Haley nods her head to me. "Haley Dunphy seduction school is now in session. Truants will be punished." She winks.

"Yes ma'am." I shudder under my breath, adjusting my seating to sit criss cross in the center of the roof with a full view of Haley's beautiful figure. In my newly adjusted position I find myself gazing at my sister in joy, watching in awe as the glistening moon illuminates off her skin and lights her figure just enough.

"In order to seduce someone, you must first get to know that person inside and out." Haley being as she sits down right in front of me. "You must know what this person's every taste and distaste is, so that when they finally fall into your arms they never come out." I nod "You must know how this person likes to be touched, how you like them to touch you. How this person reads you and how you read them." Haley remarks as she moves closer.

Without warning I feel Haley slowly begin to trace her fingernails up my right leg. Starting at the kneecap and ending just before my waist, sending shivers down my spine. "Do you like that?" she asks. Her pace now slowing down in wait for my response. "Can you feel me scratching through the surface of the weak facade you put on for me? That hard knock attitude just melting away?"

"Yes." Is all I am able to speak in beginning to feel by being melt away from the enjoyment of this game that we seem to be playing. My stomach tossing and turning in excitement of what's to come next, I throw all my caution and worry to the wind, and easy task with Haley's guidance.

"Once you have them read, you must then bring them closer to you in every way." Haley says while moving to start a slight pull on my arms, motioning me to get on my knees. My eyes now open I become reassured of my safety from her comforting stare. Everything is going to be okay.

Kneeling before her, I begin to feel a light tug towards her body. In such finding myself in time slow climbing over her lap to straddle her legs. Our bodies both touching one another in perfection. Seeming to be unphased she continues to slightly trace up my back and arms, my body fully stimulated from her delicate touch, my legs now positioned comfortably upon her lap as she then continues on.

"How bad do you want me?" Haley asks through gritted teeth. Placing small pecks along my neck and both cheeks. The feeling of her lips upon me bringing an unprompted moan and giggle from my mouth in excitement from the tickles of her fingers on my stomach.

"So fucking bad." I say pulling myself from her soft and inviting kisses, allowing us to both meet each other's gaze for one last time before our heads slowly close on one another.

Our lips meet for the first time ever in a moment of pure ecstasy, igniting a fire between us that sends jolts up my spine. This act having entwining us within one another as we playfully dance ourselves to get the best position we can. Upon this new exploration I find myself out of place from the experience that Haley had over me.

Yet still in between us, as our session ventures growing deeper and deeper I learn to relax and just embrace myself into the bliss of the kiss. It doesn't seem to matter though, for whatever comfortable stance we seem to settle into, Haley would just changes in what seems to be a never ending game of power between the two of us.

Out of pure lust and hormones though, I just go with the flow, hoping that soon we can rid ourselves from the roof and get to the real juice of the fruit.

For several minutes though our kissing fails to cease. I can feel my swollen lips begging me for mercy as the kisses have seem to grow more fierce and intense. My pleads however are ignored by the override of devotion Haley's devotion and desire to never stop this moment.

Even her persistence, however, cannot break the laws of nature, as the times require me to slow the process and try to remove myself for a breath. Each time I do though, I find that it somehow turns into a reward of sorts, as Haley will suckle on my neck or earlobe playfully. She even went to place fiery kisses along my cheeks, forehead and upper chest, for sure leaving hickeys with the violent power her lips carry.

"I have to admit, you're not that bad of a kisser." Haley remarks in-between breaths. Her comment bringing a smile to my face upon her approval of me.

"Why thank you." I pull myself away slightly enough to laugh and peck her lips as a personal thanks for the compliment she had given to me. "You're not so bad yourself."

Haley and I sit in silence for a second following one last kiss. The both of us seeming to be mesmerized by the others ability to perform such action. This is met with comfort as Haley begins to smirk out of nowhere, causing me to laugh along for no reason, her meeting my stare deep into her eyes with that small, timid smile she makes that drives me mad with the lust and love I have for her.

"If we're going to do this-" Haley begins to talk out of nowhere. I can tell she is serious when she pulls my lips from the latch my they had on her neck "Then you have to swear not to tell another living soul about it." She finishes giving me a serious look, one that reflects deep concern and with good reason to.

Up until now I hadn't really thought about the impact this might have on Haley and her social life. I mean granted what we're doing right now is probably one of the faster ways to send both of us into complete social suicide if it were to get out. I can't help but feel as though she is kind of overreacting.

What's one night got to do with anything? To Haley this is probably a one night stand. Come morning, I am going to guess that she will be so hung-over that she won't even remember anything that happened between us. As much as I am sorry to admit, but this is probably not going to be a reoccurring thing between us. Yet she acts as if there is such a taboo with it. I understand why, with the implications of it and what not, but it's just the two of us. I am more then sure that I would never feel the need to bring this up to anyone. Ever.

"Hey? Are you alright?" I unexpectedly hear from Haley.

I guess I thought off there for way too long on that one. Regaining my composure, I meet Haley at eye level, giving her a reassuring and promising look of assurance. I try my best to hold her empathy for the situation that she finds herself in as I swallow hard and formulate my response.

"I swear to you that no matter what happens between us tonight, that I will not speak of any such things to another breathing being so long as I live." I confidently reiterate as we glare into each other's eyes. After a couple seconds of serious exchange I watch Haley break into laughter to my confusion.

"I don't understand?"

"Don't you think it's kind of funny how for the last three years or so we've both been at each other's throats over pretty much everything? But still we sit here like this? I just can't help but think back upon it and realize that it's all a waist." My stomach drops into my throat "I suppose the reason I've been so mean to you for all those years was because I'm afraid of losing you." My eyes shoot open wide. "I guess it's just with me going off to college soon It kinda scares me a little." She looks to the shingles on our window "I mean, I haven't had the close connection with you in the past and I didn't see it getting any closer given everything that was going on, so I just pushed you away." Haley mentions in a moment of deep reflection. "But to think that through all the shit I put you through over the years, that you still held this love and desire to be with me, even in our darkest hours is beyond me." She swallows hard "Thank you."

Not a word is said between us after Haley's bombshell. I wouldn't know what to say to begin with given the nature of such a topic is not really one to be desired. Instead of being forced to do so, however, I feel Haley grab my hand and pull me to a rise along with her, my stance not so great from all the vodka I was drinking. In doing so I feel her tug me lightly towards the direction of our bedroom window. As we approach the window, I watch her bend over to clear the way, a nice view of her jeans pressed tight to her ass.

My response of course is a playful open hand slap. I hear Haley smirk a little before she climbs into the window, her acceptance of my desire for her more then present as I climb through the window and close it shut.

Grabbing Haley's arm to try and turn her towards me, I'm met with resistance as an almost paranoid side of her emerges. Walking towards the door, she creeks it open just an inch so she can peer out into the hall, checking to see if anyone is stirring about before closing the door and lodging my desk chair under the knob. This assuring an extra level of protection in case anyone were to want to come in.

"Now. Where were we?" Haley says with a snicker as she throws me onto her bed in a heap.


	4. Chapter 4

**If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)**

 **CH - 04 - Benjamin Hale**

I have come to realize over the course of the last hour or so that my sister must really be the sovereign of seduction, because as soon as she reaches my sprawled out body waiting upon the bed, she waists no time in going right in for the kill. Our lips meet once more tonight, although having kissed before the feeling of which being as if it were the first all over again. The passion and the desire only growing stronger.

This time we kiss I let Haley lead. My logic being that Instead of me just clamoring for every inch of her body making for sloppy work, I'll allow Haley to slowly lead me through how to sensually kiss someone. From what I can tell thus far she is pretty good at it. Our session entails a slow yet effective method of sensual, passionate, and tease like kisses, each one of us sliding our tongue into the others mouth as so the other meets the action in a game of Simon says, causing a unique and quite different feeling then the rough play we engaged in.

In addition to our captivating, enthralling make out session, Haley takes on the role of instigator, as I begin to feel her explore my body with her hands. It's not long after our make out session begins that I feel her right hand slide down my exposed neck and upper chest, making it's way to my young perky breasts. Almost like a child to a new toy I feel her squeeze my boobs first soft then firmer, every time in doing so feeling the smile that crawls on her face into the kiss.

"Fuck that feels good." I whisper into Haley's ear as she starts gyrating herself on top of me. Now circling my rock-hard nipple with her fingers through my shirt.

"You don't mind if I?" Haley asks lifting my shirt up a little with a sinister grin of her face. I quickly grant her my approval to the deed with an encouraging smile, my permission thus allowing her to slowly but surely start kissing her way down to my rather perky chest as I smile in eagerness.

"I've had a thing for your boobs since the they began to grow. Over the years I've watched them grow and grow until I couldn't take it anymore." Haley comments, continuing to squeeze and lightly slap my boobs through the shirt I where.

"Is that so? My big sister is actually jealous of my body?"

"Maybe." Haley comments with a whisper like chuckle

"Did you dream of burying your face between my big boobies. Your face melting in pure ecstasy with every second it's squeezed between them." Taking both her hands in mine for a more aggressive standing, placing both of them atop one of my breast with me now taking guide of her.

I circle my erect nipples with Haley's fingers in the hopes to stimulate them enough though the fabric to spark something else inside of me. I want to take control, and I want to make Haley know how bad I want her. After a minute or so with my patience running low, I sit up to take my tee shirt off- revealing a smooth and silky pink bra to the now slack jawed Haley, seeming to be memorized by my breasts.

Continuing to stare in a googly eyed state at the sight before her, Haley can all remain speechless at the beautiful mounds of flesh that sits before her in the lust of our soon to be love. With my shirt now off, Haley slowly kneels on the floor before my upright body on the bed. My legs wrapped around her back, I pull her closer into my awaiting body, teasing her with the slow and steady moments that I make.

Eye level to my bulging chest, I watch in joy as Haley begins placing wet, slobbery kisses all around my beasts and stomach, moving her lips down to my waist line before slowly moving up back up to my breasts in a swift yet tease like manner, her revenge against me for teasing her earlier.

"Fuck Alex your boobs are absolutely amazing." She says as her soft, light kisses finally reach my awaiting breast.

Without a slight of hesitation I feel her small, dainty hands reach the clasp of my bra, unhooking it with a simple and easy motion. As the undergarment drops to my lap, the attention of the both us is more focused to my now free boobs, bouncing lightly from their once constrained hold in a small support bra.

Haley speaks not a word to me. For instead she places a rough slap over my left nipple, sending stings through my body only to be soothed by a soft suckle upon the injury. Seeming to forget about the silence we need to respect, I can tell Haley has quickly regretted making her decision. As she kisses, her eyes quickly shot to the door as if she were to hear someone or something coming from the distance. Quieting me with a finger over my lips she intently listens for even the slightest sound of approaching footsteps.

"I forgot we have to be quiet." Haley speaks with a light jiggle before placing one last kiss on each boob before standing up to take her shirt off. Revealing to me her black laced bra as part of a sexy lingerie set I had been hoping to catch her wearing one of these days in changing.

"Do you like?" Haley teases me with her bra straps.

"Fuck yes." I speak as Haley unclasps her bra with one fair motion.

I watch the piece of silk drop to the reveal of her beautiful c-cup breasts. Though I may not be as fascinated with hers as Haley was with mine, just the jester of her sexy teases turns me on. Her sexy, playful attitude and dirty talk to me makes it very hard for me not to touch myself. As I stare her breasts down I try my best not to look completely inexperienced in not knowing what to do next. Because I really kinda don't have an idea.

I move in closer to my sister so I can wrap my arms around her back and pull her close. I kiss up her belly from her waistline as she had done to me. In doing so I eventually reach her boobs, to which I place soft kisses along the nooks of flesh as I close in on her nipple. When I finally reach her nipple I circle around it with the tip of my tongue, feeling the goosebumps jut out onto my sensitive tongue. Continuing this between nipples, I listen to Haley's moans out of pleasure, pushing me to continue on despite my indecisiveness.

"Am I doing alright?" I ask in a baby voice before latching onto her left nipple to suckle upon. All her attempts to answer me are now soiled as I feel her body twitch a little. Her hands moving to the back of my head as encouragement to push further into my job well done. I do as I am directed by her until I am forced to unlatch for air, causing a loud popping sound to come from the break in the suction.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I swear I haven't." I shake my head and smile before I latch around her right one now, causing Haley to roll her head back in ecstasy of my touch. Now with the feeling as though I have dominated the once dominant Haley, I begin to take things into my own hands. I pull Haley atop of me with one fair pull, allowing me a better vantage to finish my attention on her second nipple. I then begin to once more place soft kisses along my sisters neck.

Having never felt this way before, it's hard for me to keep my composure and not stimulate myself in anticipation of what's to come next. That compiled with the sudden jerk of my body back and Haley flicking my nipple profusely with her tongue is not doing me any favors as I lean back and squirm in delight at the new-found pleasure.

"Oh, my god Haley." I moan in delight as I urge her on with encouragement, opening my legs as to hoping she will fall right into my lap. Working, I finish the work by wrapping my legs around her sweet tight ass for support and stability, but also to keep her close to me at all times.

"I've had my fair share of practice." Haley looks to me and smiles "That should be your response." She comments with an egotistical look before she kisses down my chest and belly, sneaking closer and closer to the waistline of my yoga pants in whats the moment I have been waiting for.

Upon finally reaching my waistline I feel Haley stops. I look to find her mouth hovering over top of my barley covered pussy as she gives me a grin of excitement laced with some fear. I don't quite know what to do as she moves down a little to kneel on the floor, continuing to hold her hovering over the center of my core as her tongue slowly extends just centimeters from the fabric covering my completely soaking pussy.

"Oh, my god you fuckin tease." I speak to her out of annoyance.

"I have you right where I want you now." I hear Haley retort to me as she lightly and methodically licks up the fabric of my soaked yoga pants, causing me to shutter in a violent manor, my body begging and pleading with all that is good inside of it for her to just body her tongue deep inside my tight pussy.

Moaning in a bliss of pleasure, I can feel Haley begin to scratch down my legs like like she had been doing before. Her sharp nails sending slight shivers down my spine. This mixed with her hot breath upon my revealed skin and lightly covered genitalia is to die for. Continuing this she becomes glowingly impatient and begins pulling my yoga pants down almost in a fit of rage, ripping them off with a great vigor. All I'm left with now are my thin, pink flower panties that loosely cover my slowly aching pussy with a barley held fabric.

Noticing the expanding wet spot covering my pussy, I watch Haley's mouth turn ajar, about to speak a response that would be rather offsetting "Oh my god did you piss yourself?"

"No." I giggle "You just really turned me on." I joke in a slutty voice to her.

"I'm absolutely crazy about these panties." Haley smiles as she squeezes my tight ass in them, circling my butt cheeks with palms before turning me around to face her.

I close my eyes just as Haley begins to pull down my panties just enough for her to glimpse my pussy. However with my eyes closed it's all left to the imagination of what's going on. I can feel Haley's warm, vibrant breath hit my chilled ass before some long soft kisses are littered among it.

Haley's next action is the one I've been waiting for all night. I open my eyes as she reaches her hands between my legs in a smooth slither. Taking her right hand, she slowly slices her hand crease along the outer lips of my pussy, causing me to almost buckle with the instant and perpetual motion that brings me so much pleasure.

After three motions of this and in seeing how much I love it Haley throws me down upon the bed, signaling me to move up to where the pillows lie upon her bed before looking around in a moment of paranoia. "Get that pillow and make yourself comfortable." Haley demands as I follow her orders.

Quickly completing this action, I am met with the sweet reward of bearing witness to Haley taking off her jeans for me. Quite a beautiful show as she reveals her thin lace black thong that fits her tight body so well.

"Is this what you've been drooling over for the past year little sis?" Haley throws her jeans onto my face, to which I grab and inhale them deeply, bringing in every scent that it holds. "Use those along with a pillow to muffle your screams because trust me… you're going to be screaming."

I give Haley a daring and enticing look upon her saying this. She doesn't respond however, choosing to finish her task of pulling down my panties and throwing them off to the side, causing me to blush in embarrassment as Haley gleams down at my glistening wet pussy, emitting a shocked look from her usual indifferent attitude.

Not taking any time for foreplay with this treat, I feel Haley begin to slowly rub the outer lips of my pussy, teasing me before she start to go in. I close my eyes in preparation for her tongue against my core, yet I find her making a quick retreat as she continues to only rub my outer lips in continued tease.

"Your kitty is absolutely amazing." Haley comments with a smile as she places soft kisses above my hairless snatch, all while continuing to rub up and down in a growing faster and faster in her motion. "You ready?"

I simply nod to give the go ahead. My conformation giving Haley permission to move in slowly but surely to bury her face deep into my screaming core. Like a bolt of electricity being shot through me and back, the pleasure of the moment causes me to arch back and moan into the pillow I thought I wouldn't need.

Continuing to suckle on my clit while teasing my inner lips, I catch her periodically looking up to give me a gaze of passion while continuing to eat my tight, sweet pussy with no regrets. Though I have masturbated for years before this, the moment I'm in now undoubtedly beats all those before it, and I begin to melt away n the ecstasy of the moment, focusing myself only on the pleasure that Haley gives to me.

"Fuck yeah." I try to whisper as Haley scoots up more, now switching to rub my clit with her thumb as her tongue brushes along the innermost walls of my love hole with great valency.

I try my best not to make too much noise, further upsetting Haley with my complete disobedience of her one command and desire. But that's now beginning to seem impossible as she swaps her tongue out for replacement by one of her small fingers, causing me to grab a pillow and bury my face in it. I try as hard as I can not scream with pleasure, as my body shivers with Haley's discovery of my G-Spot.

"Do you like that?" Haley asks in a frantic voice as she teases me with a second finger "Tell me you love it baby. Tell your big sister how bad you want to cum."

"Fuck I love it solo much." I shout in a soft voice as Haley inserts a second finger. Arching up my nimble, bucking body Haley and I begin to kiss once more as I feel her increase the speed at which she fingers me, her fingers practically digging as deep as they can into me as they work to help me release the tension.

"You gonna cum for me baby? You gonna cover my fingers with your sweet, delicious cum?" Haley asks hovering her mouth very close to my now wide open mouth. No words coming out in what's a moment of speechlessness for me. I look deep into Haley's eyes as I'm about ready to cum, tears filling them in anticipation. Not willing to wait it out any Longer, Haley positions her thumb to rub my swollen clit just once before it's all over.

"Fuck." I moan into the passionate kiss we share as Haley's hand begins to slow down, my juices slowing starting to flow all over her fingers and palm from my once bucking and thrashing hips. I try my best to ride out the orgasm the best I can, but I can't help but feel like I want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Haley and I break our kiss upon the wake of my glory. Our eyes still deep in a gaze as I am completely speechless in the wake of everything that's just happened. Beginning to relax, Haley kisses down my chest and belly again, reaching her hands as she slowly pulls them out of me in consideration of my sensitivity now.

"Oh my god Alex you came so much" Haley retorts as she lifts her hand. I look to find it soaked completely through and covered in a sticky slimy substance that I am more then acquainted with. I watch as her hand remains visible for all but a few seconds before it disappears into her mouth.

Suckling on each finger, my sister licks the center of her palm up each finger before taking deep inside her throat in trying her best to increase her ability to get as much nectar as she possibly can. "Baby it tastes so good." She comments as she lightly licks the outer lips of my pussy, trying to clean me up.

Coming out of my euphoric state I sit up to find Haley continuing her hover over my aching pussy, placing small, gentle kisses around it as if to nurse it in some way. It's not before ensuing to slide her right hand down her stomach and into her pants, that I find her giving me a devious smile in the process.

"You really thought I would deny you your pleasure?" I question. Sinfully pulling Haley up to eye level before spinning and throwing her down where I was once laying.

Instigating the actions now, I know that this time I will be the one doing the seducing. Lying her on upon her back in fun enjoyment, I skillfully begin to play with Haley's perky c-cup breasts. Suckling on my fingers to get them wet, I slowly circle the nipple with both hands as I lick down her stomach to her panties, enacting the same tease she did upon me to my great pleasure and enjoyment.

Reaching to her pussy, I rub the outside of her panties softly, looking up to garner a response from Haley, who all but squirms in excitement at my advances. Rubbing her pussy in a slow, up and down like motion I'm able to begin feeling her juices start to flow, hence reassuring to me that I've at least completed that part of the task.

"I'm not exactly a master at this. So please bear with me." I feel the need to say.

Responding with a sharp laugh, Haley rubs my head like a puppy whose just completed a trick. "Trust me Alex, your going to catch on quick. It's not as hard as you would think."

With her words of confidence swirling in my head I finally move to wrap my hands around the sting of her tight, skimpy thong before revealing to me her sparkly pussy for the first time in my very short yet now very exhilarating life.

It's a sight unlike anything I have even seen before. Haley's pussy to me seeming to have been dropped from heaven. Through sitting in a dark, gloomy room her kitty emits a soft, shuttle glow that lights the room, igniting an embarrassed smile and laugh from me in the shock of all this.

Tracing up and down her smooth legs, I take my time to admire the sweet outer lips, giving way to a soft, warm and inviting inside core. Not to mention her dark brown, well-groomed landing strip that catches my eye for a second. Until now I have never seen one before, and I am happy to report that it's more then sexy to me.

Nervously awaiting the right moment, I move to lick the girls glistening kitty from the very bottom then up to the clit and back down again, landing not too far from her tight asshole that I want nothing more then to explore but stop myself in the process as not to scare Haley off.

My licking motion upon her has caused my sister to begin to moan as I lick back up to her clit where I begin the real work. In response to her calls for more I begin to focus solely on suckling her clit. I focus hard before wrapping my lips around it and begin to suckle firmly on the new discovery I've made, causing Haley to jolt back in pleasure while I am baited to move where she bucks in a hard attempt to keep things going.

Continuing to suckle on her clit, I now shift to inserting a finger within her small tight hole, finding it very easy to slip myself inside her given how horny and wet she is for me. I slide my finger deep into her with ease, the feeling of a tight hole closing in on it as I slowly fuck her.

"Fuck baby don't stop don't stop." Haley whispers as she holds my head in position, pushing me deeper into her core as I begin to fuck her faster and faster. As I fuck her, I feel the juices flow more and more, every push seeming to send her body into a tenser position like she were seizing out. "Please baby don't stop." Haley wines in sure pleasure as I try my best to appease my older sister's wishes and desires.

"You gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum in your little sisters innocent mouth?" I ask in a dirty voice as I add one more finger to my ferocious banging of her.

"FUUUUUCK." She whispers through her breath, completely forgetting about the silent rule we made. Yet in considering the circumstances neither her nor I appear to care. Entangling one another for several seconds, I continue to thrash in and out of her, cradling her head on my shoulder and in the nook of my neck for comfort and a safety.

Enduring the tiring process of finger fucking Haley, my methodical and well deserved work pays off with the feeling of a balloon like burst inside of her- followed by a river of warm liquid of sorts and a rather shocked and stunned look on Haley's face, like she were to have come off an amusement park ride.

"Oh fuck." She exclaims while slow my motioning for me to stop by placing deep passionate kiss on my lips. I roll off top of her, extracting my hand from her stunning pussy before tasting my cum soaked fingers as Haley did to me. The taste is sweet yet kind of sour as well, yet I take my mind off when I feel a soft kiss on my right cheek, compiled with the sweet soft rubs on my shoulder by Haley's hands.

"You were absolutely amazing." I whisper to her. Both of us now giggling as we hurry under the covers as if to be straight out of a romantic cliche. In situating myself, I notice Haley wrapping her protective arms around me as our naked bodies touch in a spooning position, the warmth of my older sister and the tickle of her hair on my neck and back sending a huge smile on my face. Everything is just perfect.

"Was I what you expected?" Haley asks in a soft voice. Speaking as though she were trying hard to stay awake and talk to me. Her arms wrapping tighter around me.

"Beyond." I respond as I turn to face Haley, our foreheads touching one another as we continue.

"You have to swear that you will not speak of this Alex.' Haley comments as I nod my head "I want this to be between you and me. Our dirty little secret." Haley asks as I continue to nod my head in bliss to her.

"Haley?" I ask to grab her attention after placing a reassuring kiss on her scrunched nose

"Yes?" She asks closing her eyes in exhaustion

"I love you." I say as her eyes open slowly

"I love you to." I hear her whisper back, pecking my lips once last time before we both fall to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)

CH - 05 - Benjamin Hale

Six days would pass for me without any closure on Haley and I's escapade on Friday night. I guess you could say I was hoping for something more, but at the same time I was probably shooting way to high to think that there would be anything that would come of my night with her in such a way.

For the most part things went back to normal after Haley and I's night together. We remained grounded with each other outside of school but never really talked about what had happened. It was more so an unspoken rule between us to not say anything about it, for the both of us had made agreements to not speak of that night to anyone so long as we lived, and like Haley I was committed to keeping my promise.

But what about between the two of us? As the days passed we would talk about our day and just make stupid small talk with one another until we couldn't anymore, then go to sleep or read a book or do something to bide the time of tension that filled the room. It seemed to be as though, that anytime we would get to talking about something personal or deep in some manor it would always turn sexual. The two of us then leading to blush and snicker then get very serious and just evade and avoid the conversation for as long as need be.

This wasn't how I planned things. I didn't do all of this and go through this whole escapade just so Haley and I could not be mean to each other but instead super awkward. It wasn't my goal. I wanted this to free us, open us to one another, and allow for us to grow closer and more personal rather then make things unbearable in a different kind of way. Thus realizing this being the starting point of deep thought for me.

It wasn't beyond anything that I would have suspected to believe that this would be swept under the rug. To the extent that is has been though, and this weird sort of sexual tension that fills the both of us now is kind really starting to seem worse. I can tell that Haley wants to say something to me, I can real it all over her face. Yet she doesn't speak a word of it. She keeps our conversations cordial and direct, in spite of this weird feeling that I get when I am around her. This feeling that there should be something more that I am doing but I am not.

Yesterday was the perfect example of this. Our whole family and I went out for a movie together. Despite that being highly unusual for us it was none the less a fun trip that brought us many laughs and good entertainment. I thought it was really good. I sat next to Haley the whole time in the theater, for we had just enough money combined to get a large popcorn to share. Nothing wrong with that. Only every single time I would reach my hand in and hit Haley's hand or vice versa the recipient of such a gesture would always linger, our hands just touching one another in the bucket. I wanted to badly to just hold her hand, making it a lot easier, but when I made a move to do so I was shot down.

This whole scenario confused me a lot. It's almost like Haley wants to have more with me, but she is too scared to say it. Or that she is trying way to hard to forget about what happened that it's all she is thinking about, confusing herself as to what it is she really wants from all of this. Either way I am growing tired of this, and with a road trip coming up for us, I am struggling to figure out a way that we are going to survive it with this much growing uncertainty.

Given the fact that I am the type of person who wants all the answers now, my ability to not over think this whole situation and just kind of go with the flow is very hard. I can't talk to Haley about this, she won't let me. But at the same time I think that it is almost imperative that we do. To leave what he did on Friday night to be left unchecked and undisclosed like it was is just not a smart thing, and it is leaving so many unanswered questions and feelings that I am beginning to grow concerned a to if I am ever going to get the closure I want.

I think to myself in light of this that maybe a couple more days will help. Some alone time between the two of us will be sure to create less tension and allow for us to have the discussion that we need to have. I, however, couldn't get more shafted on this when I find out that my father has planned a camping trip for us up In the hills. This could not be any worse. Now I am going to be isolated with Haley on this trip with a secret only the two of us know, and I am not going to be able to do anything about it. This is just what I need.

We left the house on Friday. Despite my valiant expression of how unhappy I was going to be while going on this trip, my parents some how convinced me to go. I wasn't going to fight it too hard, for I didn't want it to seem like anything was wrong, but I also wanted to convey how badly I didn't want to do this. In the end though I guess it's not that bad of a thing to have to do. Maybe some time away to clear my head will be good.

As soon as we arrive at the camp site we set up our camp. I can tell that Haley is just as unhappy to be here as I am, for she as well as I am not the kind of person to go camping. Despite wearing her worst clothes (which are sadly better then my best) she still looks to be very moody, arrogant and snobby about the whole thing. She does no work to help anyone out, and sits there on a stoop overlooking us all and complain about how hot it is and the number of parties she is going to miss this weekend as a result of being here. I don't bother to say a word to her. I just silently do the tasks I am told and listen to her from a far. Trying to figure out what her game is.

Once settled in we begin to cook dinner. Since my father wanted to have the most authentic experience possible to enhance our bonding experiences, we were forced to make our own fire. I had volunteered as tribute to get the firewood from the surrounding forest. I took the task because I thought it would get me away from every one, give me enough time to think about everything that's been going on.

Yet not even fifteen steps in, I head the rustling of leaves behind me, the sound of quick feet trying to catch up with me. Turning around, I catch Haley running to me, pulling up by my side without a single word as we both begin to walk down a small path through the beautiful trees and jetting sunshine of California.

"This is bullshit." Haley complains as we walk down the path "Stuck out here in this bullshit forest with nothing to do. Just hate how dad makes us do this shit."

I nod in acceptance, trying hard to think of something to say that doesn't go against her "I don't think it's necessary, yes, but sometimes you just have to bite the bullet in life."

Smirking, Haley begins to kick sticks and rocks in front of us as we walk. Party out of frustration I assume in having no say in what we can do as of now.

"How do you just go along with everything they say? I don't get it. Why is it that every time mom and dad tell you to do something, even if it is bullshit, you still do it?" Haley questions me after some silence.

"I don't know." I shrug and adjust my glasses "I guess I just swallow my pride and do it." I answer her as best I can. "There isn't another way for me to say it to you. I just do it."

Snickering before this statement Haley picks up a rock and begins to examine it in her hand "Your a much stronger woman then I am." She tosses the rock "I only wish I could like doing things with this god forsaken family."

I'm confused as to what Haley is trying to say. She speaks as if she wants to change, yet acts like there is no way for her to do it. I see where she is coming from. Ever since I could remember Haley has been defiant of our parents and has alienated her family from her life on the basis that she didn't think she was accepted. She felt left out by them and she felt as though there was nothing she could do that would change anyone's perspective on that. Little did she know, however, that while mom and dad may have pushed for her to follow a different path then she wanted, there was really no say in whether or not any of that couldn't be changed.

"You don't have to feel like you can't change things with mom and dad you know?" I say taking a risk to speak my mind in spite of things between us "It's easy for me to tell you how to appease mom and dad because I'm a model child. I get good grades in school, I'm in activities, I do all these curricular activities that fill my time and will allow me to do amazing things when I grow up if I decide to pull the trigger on it." I continue walking with Haley by my side "But Then again, mom and dad are always telling me to relax, have more fun, hang out with friends. Do things that normal teenage girls do like party and date, do things to get my mind off school a little. It's almost like they want me to get into some trouble so I can break this robotic cycle I seem to have caught myself in."

"You are a very ridged person." Haley laughs as she playfully pushes me to the side a little, bringing about a smile In me that I didn't think was going to come "You should get out and party more. It's a lot of fun."

"So I've seen with you." I kick a rock to the side "If partying is anything like you say it is I know that I would have fun with it. I take things and I do them to the max. There is no doubt about it." I stop to rest on a tree as Haley does the same next to me. The both of us looking up to the almost setting sun in quiet reflection "Just like you party all the time, I study all the time. You and I are like the opposite ends of the spectrum. Mom and dad push you to school, they push me to try and live life and not be so caught up on things." I adjust my glasses "I guess my point is, is that one day we are going to have to look back upon our lives and play the "coulda, woulda, shoulda" game. I feel the less of those you have to play the better off your life is going to be. Just don't feel like you have to appease mom and dad. Don't live your life like me trying to appease everyone. It's just not fun" I hang my head low, scratching my arm from the sticky California air.

"Your a lot wiser then I thought." Haley comments as I smirk, the both of us then exchanging a look before turning our smirks into laughs of joy and contentment "I'll teach you how to live life on the edge if you promise to teach me how to be a ridged robot when I need to be."

"Sounds like a deal to me." I start picking up some sticks, realizing that we had been outside for quite a while now, and do not want to have dad come running after us. "When should we start?"

"How about now." I look up and immediately drop my sticks as Haley takes both of my arms and pushes me into a pin position up against the tree. Before I can say any words or even think as to what is going on I feel the familiar texture of Haley's lips pressing against mine. Scared out of my mind and jumping at every single crack in the woods, I can't really enjoy the kiss, yet that doesn't stop me from engaging her back.

This time when we kiss things move very quick. Before I know it Haley is unzipping my jeans and has her right hand slowly rubbing my clit through the panties I wear, her other hand up my shirt fondling my breasts while continuing to kiss my neck and face repeatedly in spite of me being covered in sweat and dirt from a day of helping to set up camp.

"Haley." I try and push her off my to no success "I don't think this is-"

"Shh." Haley quiets me with a wide smile "Part of living life on the edge is doing a little tango with the naughty when you know your not supposed to do it." She kisses my lips once more before going back to my neck. I don't like any of this right now but I'm beginning to feel the warm tingles I felt before as Haley slowly starts to finger me.

Arching my head back in the wake of amazing pleasure, I pull Haley in closer to me, my hands wrapping around her as I kiss her neck and lips as well. This reciprocation of the favor only pushing her to go faster and faster. Her fingers slipping in and out of my pussy with such ease that I can feel the juices of our love begin to slowly drip down my leg.

"Fuck baby don't stop." I moan as she intensifies her finger fucking of me. I don't pretend to be scared any ore because I am not. I throw all caution to the wind as I completely immerse myself in the joy of our love together. There is nothing more in this earth that I want right now then to release myself. I want Haley so bad. She continues to fuck me, having now taken out my breasts to please them I grab her by the hair and lift her head up to look at me. We lock eyes as she continues to go, her face pleading with me to cum. Her smile and slight lip bite being the things that send me over the edge, my body shivering as I cum all over my sisters fingers.

"Just as good as last time." Haley winks to me with a guilty smile. I would have never imagined that begin so bad would have felt so good. My body is trembling, shaking almost. I can barley stand upon my feet as I scramble to fix myself up enough to continue on. I need to return the favor to Haley. I don't want her to go without thinking of how appreciative I am of what she's done to me tonight.

I find her making a pile of sticks in the middle of the trail. She doesn't hesitate to pick up the slack that I have missed. Once I am adjusted enough and in a good enough position to walk and talk again, I walk over to Haley, who after collecting a decent number of tinder for us to use, leans against a tree smoking a short cigarette. I make my way over to her, smelling the burning singe of the tobacco the closer I get to her.

"What was that?" I ask as Haley smiles to herself, exhaling smoke into the calm air.

"Just living life on the edge." Haley laughs. "What else can I say?"

"First time since last Friday." I lean on the tree next to her, not fully catching her glimpse all the way but still able to catch a view of her back as she gazes out onto the horizon.

"Second time usually doesn't match up to the first." My sister snidely snickers.

"I'd say it was just as good." I console Haley "More then willing to reciprocate if you want me too."

Haley shrugs to this, finishing her smoke and then tossing it aside "If you feel the need too." She continues on "Way I see it everything is all said and done now. Don't be needing to make things more complicated."

"How is it complicated?" I ask collecting the sticks before helping Haley to stand up and walk back.

Haley didn't answer this question for a while. We probably walked half way back to the campsite before she opened her mouth and answered me. "I just don't know what to feel about all of this." Haley swallows hard "On the one hand I love it. I can't stop thinking about it. Thinking about you. Ever since that one night Alex I'm obsessed with you. I can't stop thinking about your body and the way you please me. They way you console me and cradled me to sleep that night. You give me this joy that I haven't felt in such a long time." Haley stops "I just don't know what to feel because I know its wrong and I know that its not right but like I just can't stop thinking about it."

With this great exasperation of her emotions. Many of those probably having been stuffed deep down inside her for days if not weeks or months by now, all come pouring out. I admire her a lot for her ability to speak freely to me like such. However I can see in her body how she becomes very tense and deflective. I can see some anger growing in her. Some very disturbing signs that she is not feeling all that good. I want to help her but I also don't want her to snap on me for some reason. I just let this one be, as she continues to keep on talking.

"For so many years I have searched and searched for someone who could care for me and please me and give me the things that I so desperately want in life. Someone who see's me for who I am and someone who I can actually talk to about problems and actually help me to grow and be the person that I want to be." She continues on "I search high and low for them and I find you? My own sister is the only option that I have now after Dylan? Fuck that." Haley tosses her hand to the side "I can't fucking believe this."

I can see tears forming in her eyes. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to snap on me but it is only my instinct to try and help her. I can see where she is coming from, as well as our camp coming up even closer. We are almost back, and there are still things I want to say to her that I would not be able to say in front of our parents.

Making a quick decision, I grab her arm and stop her. Reluctant, she stops along with me, facing me as she wipes the tears from her eyes and looks off to the distance, refusing to make eye contact.

"Haley." I say taking her hand "There's nothing else that I would like then to make you happy. Nothing in the world. I would devote myself to you every single day and give you nothing but my best at every turn." I squeeze her hand tighter "At the same time I understand that you have reservations. That you have some discrepancies with all of this, and I don't blame you. I have them too." She looks into my eyes with a concerned and scared look. "Nothing in life is ever set in stone. We can change things whenever we want and at any time."

"I guess your right." Haley sniffles and wipes her tears away.

"Let's take a breath and think. We have plenty of time to decide what it is we should do. Nothing has to be established just yet. Don't worry about the future, let's just live in the now."

With that I slowly drop Haley's hand and begin to walk back with her side in side. I try my best not the indicate anything as I walk back to camp with her. Although father is far too happy to see us back with the tinder to even notice anything between us. He has become very naïve of me over the last couple years, thinking as though I could do no wrong and that I have all my ducks in a row. He wouldn't be wrong, I do, yet I still want to make sure that there is no indication of anything wrong between Haley and I, as it is not my father I am concerned about.


	6. Chapter 6

If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)

CH - 06 - Benjamin Hale

I lay on my back, sprawled in the middle of the campsite gazing up upon the stars. I can't get a good view, however, as the trees seem to lay shield to the beautiful landscape that the sky has to offer. I have always found the night sky to lend me so may chances of renewal. So many options of what the world has to offer me. It has come to make me realize just how small I am in this world. Just how incredibly tiny of a cell I am in the grand scheme of life. There is so much out there that we don't know. Yet I live my life here in complete ignorance of this all.

It's so easy for me to get caught up in my problems here on earth, when there is a whole universe that has its own plans at work for me. I have come to try and adopt the philosophy that every obstacle I am thrown in my way, is the universe and its way of trying to teach me something. Life gives me adversity so that I can overcome it, and grow from it. Become a better person as a result of what it is I am faced with. It's hard to live by, but I try my best.

I close my eyes for a minute and breath in. This last week has been crazy with everything between Haley and I. I just need some time to relax and catch my breath. I breath in slowly as the cool air fills my lungs. The sensation is soothing, making me feel relaxed even as the air picks at the inside of my lungs and cools down the back of my throat. I hold this air in for five seconds. It's an old breathing technique that my grandfather had taught me when I was young.

He had told me that whenever life would get stressful, or things just seemed to swirl around you like buzzing bees, that you should lay down, close your eyes, breath in deep, hold your breath until you feel all the tension in your body come to pass, and then exhale It all out. He had told me it would help me to clear my mind, relax myself, and really help me to open my eyes and look at things through a different perspective maybe.

Remembering this, as well as coming to the point of tension in my body where I can feel it all come to amass. I exhale my breath, blowing air from my lungs for as long as I can in an effort to reach the full effects. Once I am done, I repeat the process three more times. Everything with Haley and the stress of being out here and not to mention school and everything else I have to do has got my so wound up that it's hard for me to really focus on anything. Haley has consumed the majority of my attention over the last week. While I am not happy to say that I have been slacking on the important things I need to get done, I have, but that's about to change.

Feeling a renewed sense of being from my breathing exercise, I grab some homework from my backpack that I managed to sneak in and begin to do it. I didn't not stop nor did I look up for what had to be three hours. In addition to breathing, homework has always been a great point of relaxation for me. While at times I can find it to be overbearing and highly stressful there are times like this when I find it to be very therapeutic. Three sheets are complete before I look up from my textbooks and notepad to find Haley sitting by the fire.

It's almost like a cliche. I had no idea she was out here, nor for how long she had been sitting there. I couldn't tell you the answer to that. She sits ever so quietly, just staring into the fire without so much as a single word to be said. Her hair is in a bun, a sweatshirt a couple sizes to big for her covers her body. The black leggings she wears leads down to a pair of uggs that I have been wanting to wear for so long yet could never convince Haley to give me. But in this moment it seems like I could convince her of anything due to the gaze that she gives the fire.

I slowly put my things away in my backpack and stand up. I walk over to my tent to put my backpack inside before walking over to sit next to Haley. My mind races as I sit just a foot away from her. I don't know what to say. I don't have anything to contribute to her that would help her. Our conservation before, I feel, was left on a pretty good note. I don't want to say or do anything that would ruin that between us. Though my heart yearns for her love I don't want to take this to far. I want her to figure it out on her own, as opposed to me giving her answers about how she feels.

Truth is I have no idea how she is feeling, nor do I know what she is thinking as she continues to gaze into the fire. I have figured this all out for myself. I know what I want, and I know how I can sustain such a thing. But with Haley it seems to be as though she keeps flip flopping between wanting me and not wanting me. It's like she shows so much disdain and so much anger towards me for what happened yet she still has sex with me none the less? It hurts to think that I may be being used right now, having to suffer under the indecisiveness that Haley has dragged me into. But I am more then willing to work with her and I am more then willing to take whatever pain comes my way if it means that I can have my sister and possibly a secret lover in my life for the first time in years.

"Can't sleep?" I ask quietly, trying my best to slowly ease into conversation. That being the only appropriate thing to do in this situation with Haley right now.

"Nah." She replies continuing to gaze into the fire. "Being out here at night makes me paranoid."

I nod my head to agree "You and me both."

Silence falls between us for a second before Haley scoots back on her seat and closes her eyes "I like the outdoors though. It's so calm and peaceful here. Its a very relaxed feeling."

"Spent the last hour or so doing homework. Meditating." I gaze up to the sky along with Haley "It's easy to forget how small we really are in the grand scheme of the universe. Helps me put a lot of things into perspective."

Haley laughs to this "Very heady thing of you to say." She rubs her neck.

"Heady?" I ask in complete idiocy, having no idea what it is that she is talking about.

"It means it's really out there. Something profound."

"Well." I shrug "I guess you could say I am a profound person."

"That you are." Haley rubs my back for a second before removing her hand, swallowing hard before looking over to me with a sincere look in her eye "I really appreciate what you said to me today."

"About?" I ask adjusting my glasses.

"Us." She smiles wide "I don't know, there is just this sense of comfort that I feel when we talk. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Like someone actually understands me and what I'm going through."

"I try my best." I smile bashfully "I just try to be the best person that I can to you." I hesitate for a second "Your my sister, I want whats best for you at every turn. Regardless of what the situation may be."

Haley smiles and rests her head upon my shoulder "I would have never thought that anyone would care for me like that. It makes me feel like shit knowing you felt this way yet I neglected it for so long."

"Don't worry about it." I smile and rub her head "It's not the past that counts its the decisions we make right now."

Looking up to gaze upon me it isn't long before I feel Haley's lips pressed against mine. I quickly retreat though, pulling myself back in a quick manor to then look around as quickly as I can, paranoid for some reason that someone or something is watching us from a dark shadow.

"Whats wrong?" Haley asks me quiet like, her mood now having fed off my fear as she too begins to look around as if someone were to be watching us from a far.

"I don't know." we hold hands with one another "I just don't feel comfortable doing this here."

"Come on." Haley smiles as she looks around once more to find nothing "You only live once Alex. You don't want to die tomorrow and have nothing to say you experienced."

"But Haley." I say as she begins to kiss my neck upper chest to my excitement "What is we get caught?"

"We won't." Haley says confidentially, looking up to meet my eyes "Because your going to be a good little girl, and do exactly as I say to you." She slides her hand up my shirt to circle my nipples.

"Yes ma'am." I lean my head back in pleasure of both my nipples being rubbed. I can feel them getting harder and harder as Haley continues, all while softly kissing my flesh with wet kisses that drive my body crazy with feeling.

I trust Haley enough to let this continue. Although I am very anxious and very nervous as to what is to come of all this I do not want to disappoint, or to seem like I am not into it. I am into it, the feeling is amazing, but there is not really an appeal to me about sleeping with her on our camp site with my parents some ten feet away. At any second someone could come out and see us and god knows what would happen then. I do my best to be quiet though, biting my lip and tongue as Haley removes my shirt and bra, the cool air rushing against me in a relieving sensation that I exhale with upon it's touch to my desperate and very nervously hot body.

Laying me down upon this log, Haley quickly devours my breast in a veracious assault. I would have never thought that she would be so hungry for me. Yet I can taste her desire in me like there is no tomorrow. I do not want her to stop but I plead in my mind for it as she rips off my sweatpants while kissing down my stomach. Wasting no time she tosses my pants aside and sits me up to place a long, heartfelt kiss upon my lips. We break to our hands on the back of each others heads, Haley gazing at me with this look of desperation, like a junkie trying to score some dope.

"Bend over." She orders me.

I do not hesitate for a second. I bend myself over on the log. Kneeling down and arching my body over the cut tree with nothing but pure lust coming to fill me. I close my eyes and take in every sensation that I can. The cold wind on my soaking pussy, the rough air biting at my skin and teasing my nipples with every burst of wind there is. The cold crunch of the leaves under my knees that send little itches up my legs.

I cannot see what Haley is doing, but I can soon come to guess as I feel her hands spread both of my cheeks with force, her tongue soon diving into my aching pussy with even more power. I resist all urges to moan as the rough sensation of her tongue moves in and out of my body. I love it so much. The tinges of my clit and the shooting chills up my back have grown to come a feeling that I know and love, her warm breath giving me much needed reprieve as her actions become faster and faster, her one hand now rubbing my clit as she continues to fuck me.

"Fuck Haley don't stop." I whisper as quiet as I can. By now I have begun to bite my lip so hard it is bleeding. The pain courses through my lip and causes it to throb with pain. I simply embrace it, coming to enjoy the continuing pain as I can feel myself grow closer and closer to orgasm. With this I reach back to spread my ass even more, allowing Haley more access to me in the hopes she will send me home.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel Haley stick her finger in my ass. The feeling is painful, but as with my lip I come to embrace it. I don't bother to say anything as the pain soon turns into pleasure, her finger sliding in and out of my asshole with ultimate ease as she slips her other finger inside my pussy and hits my G-Spot. I lose control of myself, my body beginning to shake as I cum as hard as I have ever came in my life. I have no control over myself. I am speechless, I can't talk. My body falls limp after a solid twenty seconds of orgasm, my body crumbling as I fall on the ground with a huge smile on my face, unable to think or even move.

"Holy shit." I smile and laugh as Haley straddles me continuing to lick her fingers with this evil grin upon her face.

"What did I tell you?" She rubs her core against my thighs. "You know you love being bad with me." Haley licks her fingers once more, my mind going numb to the bliss coming after our love making.

"Let me have a turn." I say sitting up, our faces only inches apart.

"Make it quick." She stands up and quickly undresses, pulling down her jeans to her kneecaps as I scoot closer to enjoy her beautiful tasty core.

I don't hesitate once. Quickly, I dive right into her screaming core. My lips wrapped around her clit as I suckle upon it with great joy and vigor. Haley's light moans of pleasure indicating to me that I am doing a good job. My mind numb from all of this, wanting only to receive the sweet juices that Haley has to produce for me, I dig myself deeper into her, my fingers new slowly beginning to tease her hole as with every move I make seeming to send shutters down her body.

"Fuck baby give it to me." she begs me. I do as told and begin to finger fuck her. First slowly and then faster and faster with every thrust. Covering her mouth from the sensation and to prevent her from screaming, I see her bite down hard on the collar of her shirt. Her eyes wide as I insert a second finger inside of her, my suckling of her clit growing harder and harder with every moan I hear her make.

It's with the arching of her back and the throwing of her hips deep into my face. I make no moves to satisfy her, as the gyrations upon my lips and chin are enough to get her off. Removing my lips from her clit I look up to her and smile, licking my face as best my tongue can reach in the hopes of getting one back. Yet when I open my eyes her face is stern, turned around to look back. Confused, I peek my head beyond her legs to see...


	7. Chapter 7

If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)

CH - 07 - Benjamin Hale

The first thing I see is a bright light shining in my face. My head a numb, my body sore all over. I have no memory of anything that's happened. Where I am, or why I am here. I struggle to bring myself to focus. My head is pounding. The entire left side of my face feels as though it is swollen, a massive balloon having been placed inside of my body and then inflated. I can see from both my eyes but I can not come to talk at all, I open my mouth but it is to painful an act for me to even try and speak words. I'm scared out of my mind right now. My heart beating a million beats a minute.

For someone who likes to be in control at all times, also having prided myself in having very good memory and recall, not knowing anything has seemed to get to me. With my vision now coming too, I sit up from what I come to realize is a bed, and notice that I am in a hospital. A desk with my chart is to my left, along with a sink and some medical supplies. To my right is a heart monitor and an IV, a cord snaking down from the bag of liquid and into my arm. I run my fingers over the needle inside of me, feeling it, examining it, just to make sure it is real.

I wear a hospital gown. My clothes nowhere to be seen. I touch my body all over for injuries, but cannot seem to find one point that hurts more then the other. My body is just numb, a dull pain shooting through it every couple of seconds or so. I find that I am alone, no one is here with me. Two chairs sit on the left in front of the desk, probably for my parents to sit in, but I can not find them anywhere. I am all alone in this hospital room, unsure of anything.

Slowly beginning to get my wits back, I begin to look around for an alert button to summon a nurse. I find it on the side of the hospital bed and press it twice. Nothing happens for a minute. I wonder if I had pressed the right button. Yet right in the middle of my thoughts a nurse comes hurrying into the room. She wears blue scrubs, and has her red hair up in a bun to keep it from her face, allowing me to catch a full view of her.

"Miss Dunphy. Glad to see you're up." She smiles a warm smile to me before walking over to my chart "How are you feeling this morning? Any pain that I should know about?"

I shake my head, continuing to feel the numbing pain on the right side of my face. I open my mouth to try and speak but nothing comes out. The pain now worse with every time I try.

"The pain in your mouth should go away within a couple of days. Hopefully we can get you some pain medication to help ease it down just a little bit." She smiles, flipping through my chart.

"Whe am I?" I manage to ask through the pain. Although I sound very monotone and unable to fully speak, I still have things that I want to ask the nurse before she leaves.

"You're in Los Angeles. Good Samaritan Hospital?" She tells me as if I am crazy for not knowing.

"Family." I say laying back down, just as the nurse gives me a shot through the IV.

"Your family is outside. They will be in very shortly. The Doctor just has a couple of questions for you. For now just lay back, relax, and wait for the pain med I just gave you to kick in."

There was not much I could do from that point on. I simply had to sit and wait. For an hour and a half or so I waited through the doctor, the pain medication, two more nurse visits and a quick nap. The doctor basically answered all of my questions that I could have. He sat down and told me that I had come in with a massive injury to the side of my face, and that I had to have two surgeries to fix a broken jaw, and the huge cut that was going across my lower cheek and into my mouth. He also told me that U had arrived on scene unconscious, and that I had been unconscious the whole time. Only waking up the next morning at around ten.

The news was devastating. It may seem hard to believe it could be devastating. There were on life threatening injuries, I wasn't in serious danger or trouble, and I could leave the hospital that afternoon once I was examined. The thing to me that was so devastating was that I had no idea who put me like this. Nor do I have any idea of the accounts that transpired. I had asked the doctor what happened, but he told me the only information he got was that I was hit by a large stick, given they found splinters on the inside of my mouth.

I took all of this in stride. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. I had a good idea who had done it. I still have no recollection of what happened beyond that point, but I know that if it was Haley, and she did it for the reason I think she did, then I am going to be in one big mess of trouble when I get back to the house.

My father, mother and Luke came to visit me in my room. The conversation was short and monitored by a nurse, who looked after me to make sure that everything was alright. It was nice to see my family, but at the same time I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want them to think that whatever Haley told them was true. I couldn't really comment because I don't remember much. Maybe it's for the best, maybe not. Only time will tell for sure. My parents were just happy to see that everything was okay with me. Once they said their piece and Luke gave me a very welcoming teddy bear, they were gone, and I was left alone once again.

I returned home about six or so at night. My parents made a very nice and valiant effort to make me feel as comfortable as possible. They got me some balloons, some more teddy bears, even some ice cream so I could eat something. It was all a very kind gesture that I took to heart. The care and the respect that I felt upon returning home was unlike none that I had ever experienced before. But as I settled it and began to rest in my own room the memories of Haley began to flood my mind, and I craved her being with me in the moment.

Still the memories of that night are foggy. Due to my inability to sleep because of the pain, I did my best to run through all of the events in my mind, trying as hard as I could to remember what it was that happened, and why I ended up in the hospital. I can remember having sex with her, on my knees dug in deep to her core. She had finished. I can remember the look on her face, the smile and the bliss that she was in. It had to have been after that. I remember her looking back, then I peeked my head around the bend. That's the last thing I remember. I don't remember who I saw or even if I saw anyone. But someone must have been there if Haley were to do have hit me.

Then again I don't even know if it was Haley. She isn't here to tell me what happened, and I am not the kid of person to go around making blanket accusations about someone unless I know for sure that it is true. Especially an accusation of that sort. I want to be able to ask Haley what happened, ask her the questions I need to ask her. Yet she isn't here. All of her stuff is still in order, her bed and clothes, all still the same from before we had left the cabin. I don't see any of the bags she had packed. Maybe she is at a friends house, maybe she is with another family ember. Maybe she is just out and I will see her come the morning, I am not sure. All I know is that I want to know what happened to me, and I would like to know as soon as I can. For this is a major thing to me, and it is very important to solve.

I must have passed out sometime admits this thinking, for I wake up to my mother running her fingers over my forehead. She sits on my bed in sweats and a t-shirt. My mouth jaw is killing me, but I ignore the pain as I am to focused with my mother giving me a look of sorrow and dismay. I can tell she feels bad for me, that she wants to help me but doesn't know how to help. She places a kiss on my left cheek, away from the pain before looking into my eyes, which are now fully open and awake. I can tell she wants to say something to me.

"Are you doing okay?" She speaks in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"My jaw hurts." I mumble out quietly "My head too."

"I can give you the pain med in two hours. For now I can give you some aspirin if you think it will help." She rubs my arm in a soothing and calming manor.

"What happened to me?" I finally ask her, ignoring the question to try and dig some answers out of my mother, who would most likely tell me what I want to hear.

"You fell and hit your head on a log. Haley said you were drinking a little." My mother continues to ease me "Your not in Trouble Alex, we're just glad that you were okay."

"I don't understand." I say trying to sit up but am met by resistance to my mothers hand, quieting me as I lay back down in a fit of anger and sadness.

"Haley told us that you two were drinking. You drank a little to much and fell down. She had went to use the bathroom and when she turned around you were knocked out. She was devastated."

My mind races. Haley really played this one off good. It was a good story, I have to admit it. Both of us being drunk, Haley going to use the bathroom as to explain why her pants were down, and then 'discovering' me knocked out, the result of me having fell down onto a stump or what not. That was pretty good. But I know that's not what happened. I know that something had to give. I wasn't drinking at all. I don't even think that Haley had any vodka on her. How could my parents buy this bullshit from her. I was hurt intentionally, not due to unintentional means.

My body courses with anger. I may love Haley, and I may enjoy what he have with her, but the fact that she would take no blame for this at all, and lie through her teeth to save her own ass is just ridiculous. I am filled with anger, I want to yell st someone, something, anything I can. I don't even know why I'm angry but I am. Haley shouldn't have done that, drag me down to a lower standard in my parents eyes just to save her own skin, and I fully intend on telling her exactly how it is that I feel about this whole debacle.

But I can't. I cant talk to her because she isn't here. "When will she be back?" I ask, trying my best not to sound to angry or annoyed win the moment. I don't want to hint anything off to my parents that there may be something more to this then they already think there is.

"Haley is staying with your grandfather for a couple of days. She was really shook up about all of this. Said she needed a little bit of time before she could come and see you."

I sigh heavily to this. Maybe it's for the best that I don't see her. I don't want to enrage myself anymore then I already have with this. It's devastating to think that this could happen to me. That I am going to have to miss school and get behind and not be able to participate in my activities that I need to be a part of in order to go to college one day. It's all a huge struggle for me right now. I should just be alone.

Once I agree to my mother and to myself that I will rest up, take my medication and do my best to remain relaxed and positive about the recovery of my jaw, my mother leaves me be. Yet as soon as she leaves I begin to study. Most people would think I'm crazy, but studying does help me to relax, and for some weird reason, make me feel better.

I study and sleep, that's pretty much it for the next two days. I eat ice cream, read, do homework and sleep. Some of my band mates are nice enough to come down and see me, as well as those from the honors society. There are a lot of people by my side supporting me through this. As the days go by I come to feel a lot better, the fog beginning to lift and the pain becoming more and more manageable. Yet even in light of such, I continue to find myself craving Haley's company, despite the fact that I still want to rip her teeth out.

None the less I go through my days as best I can trying to forget about the whole thing. Haley doesn't seem like she is going to be coming home soon, hence I really don't need or want think about any of this anymore. In my time alone, leaving me to think I have come to forgive Haley for whatever she has done to me. While I do not condone that I would ever do something like that to her, I understand why she did it and I understand the necessary precautions that she had to take. It's just unfortunate that I had to be the recipient of her wrongful plan.

Come Wednesday, a couple of days after my return home from the hospital. I find myself, per usual, studying in my room. I had just changed the bandage on my cut, which is healing decently and beginning to scab, when I catch a glimpse of Luke, my younger brother, standing in the hallway looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't really bothered to talk to him that much in the last couple of days. I think my parents told him to take it down a couple notches in the house because he hasn't been up to his usual antics recently. Sadly I have come to miss them, the crazy experiments, running around the house with the ignorant bliss that comes with someone his age.

He seems worried to come into the room though. Once I see him I immediately shoot him a smile, encouraging him with my warm and inviting smile and open look to come into the room and talk with me. At first he is shy, hanging his head down in fear or remorse as he enters the room. I try my best to be a warm and comforting to him as I possibly can. I want him to feel welcome to talk with me. As I had seen him in the past wanting to come in my room but never made the commitment like the one he did today.

"Hey Luke." I smile to him. My voice sounding a lot better and my jaw in good healing.

"Hey Alex." He responds, his head still down but smiling.

"How are you doing?" I ask trying to spark a conversation with him.

"I'm good. Mom said not to bother you."

"Oh it's okay." I smile "I'm feeling much better. I'll tell mom I made you come in the room. That way you won't get into any trouble with her. Okay?" I watch him nod his head.

"Pinky promise?" Luke extends his pink, which I grab with mine and shake.

"I pinky promise." I say to his excitement, his fight lightening up. "Did I scare you when I fell down?" I ask, his expression now changing to concern and fear once more.

"I don't know." He looks away "I didn't see any of it."

"Luke?" I ask his name and he looks up to me "If you saw something would you tell me."

He nods his head to me all shy like "Haley told me to keep it a secret. She said you would be mad at her."

I swallow hard, my heart starting to pump "Of course not. I won't be mad at her. And I double pinky promise that I won't be mad at you for telling me." I pull him to sit up on the bed "It will be our little secret."

I can see the hesitation in his eyes. I can see that he wants to tell me something yet he is scared to do it. I need to know this, I need to know what happened to me. I do my best to comfort him even more, allowing him to sit up on the bed and speaking soft, kid words to him in the hopes of him being able to tell me what it is that Haley had done. I was so close I could taste it on my tongue.

"I saw you and Haley playing around." Luke sighs before speaking "I only had to use the bathroom, I didn't know you two were playing a secret game I wasn't supposed to see."

"It's alright Luke." I rub his back softly "Tell me everything."

"Haley turned around and saw me. Then I saw you peek your head over. Next thing I know I saw Haley throw your head against the wall, then come over to me." He stops and swallows hard, leaning in closer to me "She told me not to tell anyone what I saw, or she would tell mom that I was up past my bed time. I would get in serious trouble. To go back to my tent and wait for her. Mom got me after that. I was so scared."

"I know Luke. I know you were scared. You did the right thing. I am very proud of you."

The two of us sit in silence for a minute or two, his curiosity killing him as he had to examine the scar that lay on my face. I had this burning suspicion that something involved Haley, and I knew that I had saw someone standing by the tents. Now the pieces of the puzzle were making sense. Haley was scared that Luke was going to tell our parents what he saw. She had to fabricate the injury of be being drunk, and then scare Luke into not saying anything.

If you ask me it was something that was more to say upsetting and low. I really didn't want to believe that this was true. I didn't want to believe that Haley could be so nice yet so mean to me at the same time. It all swirls around my head as Luke runs to the calls of our mother. I don't know when I'm going to see Haley again, or if I will even want to see her, but all I know is that one way or another this is going to be resolved.


	8. Chapter 8

If Love Is Blind (Rewrite)

CH - 08 - Benjamin Hale

Two weeks would pass. I would only see Haley five times during this time period. Usually we would cross paths in the house, either it was in the hallway or in the kitchen or living room. But we never exchanged any words. Hell, we barely even looked at each other most of the time.

By this point Haley had moved back into the house and was living in the basement. I was very worried when I learned that she was going to be coming back. Yet relieved to find out we wouldn't have to share a room together anymore. My trust, respect and all around liking for her had all but evaporated in the time she was gone. I came to realize that there were far more important things that I had planned for in my life. More important things that I needed to accomplish and peruse then a love interest in Haley.

Even with this feeling though, I could not help but worry about any potential conflict. For the most part Haley was either in her room or out doing things. She had secured a job, was trying to graduate high school, and was beginning to explore her options for college or any other area of interest say may have had. Every time I see her, still, I jump a little, my heart skipping a beat and my body becoming very sweaty and anxious at the thought of what it is that might come of my time with her in this capacity. Even now after so long it still happens to me, yet I have come to recognize that neither of us really want to talk to each other, and I think we both get that about each other.

The only thing that I have in my court thus far is that Haley has no idea about my knowledge of her attack. It at least makes me feel good that I can have that one over her. I would much rather like to be on the upper hand then trying to scramble around if Haley did decide to come at me with something. Then again each time I see her and I run through the possible scenario, nothing happens. Maybe I am working myself up for nothing, who knows, but I really do enjoy the thoughts that I have. They keep me sharp and on point.

On a Friday about three months after Haley and I had our incident, I sit alone in the house. My jaw has healed for the most part, and I am beginning to be able to eat normal. Although there is still a massive scar on my cheek, I do not mind. It gives me the chance to tell cool stories at school, since I sure as hell know Haley won't be saying anything about how I got it. I've told people that I got it saving my brother from a falling tree. Everyone has come to admire me as a patron and a saint because of it, and the popularity I have seen is a nice touch from my lonesome days.

Usually I come home in a good mood. Haley and joyous about my day. Even though there have been a lot of bad things that I happened to me over the course of the last couple of months I do not let that distract me from the things that I need to get done, and even more so allow it to impede upon my daily life and happiness. I can make good of any situation, and I like that about myself. It seems to be a downside of a lot of people these days.

I sit in my room this Friday looking forward to the move I am going to watch. A drama that a friend had recommended to me the other day. As I finish my homework though, I hear a knock on my door. Thinking that its my mother to give me the pain medication I seem to now crave in order to be out of excruciating pain, I open the door with a blast only to find Haley standing in the doorway. My heart dropping to my stomach.

She stands somberly. Not saying a word. Her hair is down, blonde highlights streaking through the jet black hair I am used to her having. She wears a t-shirt and jeans. For a minute I am overcome with the same butterflies that I had when we first made love. I want to hate her, I do, but the love that I feel for her and my desire to be with her is so strong that it is hard for me to carry the same feelings that I do for her when she is not with me.

"What do you want?" I ask quietly. Trying my best to convey my frustrations to her and my passive way of saying that I don't want to talk to her or even have anything to do with her.

Yet she doesn't seem to reciprocate my hints, or just ignores them, as she continues on "I want to talk to you."

"Four months later and now you want to talk?" I ask as she leans on the door frame.

"I don't know what to say." She mumbles out.

"I thought you want to talk? How can you have nothing to say?" I ask about ready to snap on her yet finding the strength to hold myself back and not say anything to her.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything." She pauses a minute as I relax my body "You didn't deserve the things that I did to you. Not in a million billion years." She hangs her head in genuine hurt. "I panicked. I just reacted. It was wrong of me, and I know that." She looks up to me "I don't expect you to forgive me, and I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart."

With that, and without any other words, or a chance for me to retort, she gives me a quick hug and walks away. I can understand why she's done it, now she has the upper hand. I close the door to my bedroom and sink down to sitting against my door. I had found myself in this situation before. Look at where that one let me. I sat there for a good hour or so, just thinking, contemplating, as to what my next move would be.

I hope that you have enjoyed this piece of work. Since this is my first Fanfiction I do not expect it to receive rave reviews. I am constantly a work in progress when it comes to my writing, so any feedback would be very appreciated. I have plans for at least three other Fanfictions. One under ICarly that is a work in progress, then Shameless and possibly Sam & Cat. I'm not sure yet. Follow my page to see the latest in my Fanfiction work. Also be sure to Check out my WattPad account for this story and original work.

Thank You for taking the time to read my work. It means the world to me.


End file.
